Just for now
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: A Gears appear in a Japanese woman's life and gives her a new life, she meets two men, both fight over her, but she's lost, who should she be with? [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

     Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them, U_U; they all belong to Sammy, Arc systems, and the rock-music-loving director, Daisuki Ishiwatari! Wish I had pretty little Baiken though. O' well… =( 

     I only have (GGX-PLUS) so I really don't know the differences between it and the original GGX or what had been added in GGX2, so incase of important plot feed-back, please tell me, or leave a simple, humble review, alright? Arigatou! (Thanks!) I've read a few faqs and I think I've gathered some info that would help me build up this fic…

     Oh, and another thing! Since Baiken and Anji are originally Japanese, (And my Japanese is fairly poor ^^;) I'll be using as much Japanese words as possible, there would be definitions at the end of each chapter when available. If you find spelling/grammar mistakes, forgive me, I don't have a beta reader to help. And I know the point of when Anji calls Baiken sis, they aren't blood related, so you really don't have to point that out… 

===========================================

Chapter One: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     It was rainy and cloudy that night in the dark, thick, dark green, shroud of a forest, and it didn't look like the moon was going to appear any time near either. It was dark, with a windy weather, clearly a sign of an upcoming rainstorm, and the puddles down that old abandoned road sung along with the pitter-patter of rain. Weeds and old dead tree-leaves fell into them, and that murky water didn't make things look any better. 

     But then she simply walked down that road, her feet splashing water as she stepped into the puddles within her path, no matter how wet and cold the weather was, she was confidante that if she kept on her way, she would eventually meet _'that man'_ and avenge her family's death, as well her country's elimination. She had traveled for quite a long distance, for many years, and she was feeling tired and soaked, the wet, cold hearted storm didn't make seeing her path easy, and after all, all she had was one eye, one arm, and a trusty katana. 

     Not forgetting a few tricks under her sleeve, literally, plus a smocking-pipe and a small bottle of sake just in case she felt like drowning herself in her worries. Talking about drowning, she stopped in the middle of that storm, that had started to thin out by pass-midnight, at the clearing at end of that forest, as she felt the stinging feeling of someone staring at her in the back of her head, so in an instant, she jumped, her feet collided bouncing off a tree, dodging a ball of flame. 

"Who's there?" Baiken cried in a snarl, her voice lost in the thinning thundering storm. 

"You're pretty quick for a wet cat." A deep chuckling voice taunted, and the figure of a wide shouldered man in belts, red and black clothes walked out from the shadows, a hard-edged sword with some sort of fire-seal at hand.  

"A** H***! What do you want?" she spat, angry at his sudden attack. 

"Feh…" his nose crinkled in disgust, "Pretty rude for a woman." He shifted up the sword, as if licking the blade; "This ought to be a piece of cake!" he smiled, his eyes leering at her from under that bandana placed over his temple. 

"A Gear…?" Baiken realized it, and then positioned for battle, but before she could tell his first attack, thunder struck and hit the tree that was right besides her, sending her slamming, head first, into a huge boulder. 

"Sh**!" The Gear hissed, "That stupid lightning bolt just ruined my fun!" he glared up at the sky, and then down at the unconscious woman. 

     Baiken had hit her head so hard, she blacked out in an instant, so as the Gear admired her cleavage, he jerked around, and up towards the sky, seeing a fleet of planes that belonged to the '_Holy Order_' soaring right above them. With a snarl, he watched the plane as it headed to a different direction from the road he was taking. With one last look down at the woman, he carelessly shrugged and stormed after the plane. 

"Time to trash some tea-cups!" he chuckled. 

=========

     Anji Mito, was, as usual, strolling his way through the forest that morning, with that ridiculously-happy smile on his face, hot on the trail of the '_Holy Orders_' fleet. He had to meet up with the one in command, one with blond hair, white and blue garments and a thunder sword, in effort that he might collect some information about '_that man_' and understand the life of Gears better. 

     But his ridicules smile was soon washed away at the sight of a woman, unconsciously leaning back on a huge boulder, a cursed stream of blood trailed down her forelock and across her face, adding a new line on her pale skin, dripping its red liquid on her bosom, and eventually between her breasts. The injury seemed old because her clothes were damp and the blood was dark and was stuck to her skin. 

"Probably from last night…" He assumed, and so he walked closer, eventually recognizing her and his Sis, Baiken. 

     Startled at this, Anji inspected her carefully for any other injuries, he found a few bruises on her back, and some small cuts on her bosom from what seemed an explosion. He scooped her in both arms and headed towards the nearest village he could find, hopefully thinking that she wouldn't sent a fist to his face when she realizes that he touched her, or gotten near her for that matter. Knowing her, she'd beat the sh**iest sh** out of him, and then turn to her mood swing and ask '_What happened?_'

     Anji made his way up through the forest, to a small clearing at a hill, and then gazed across the canvas, right then, he saw a line of grey smoke from a chimney, that was at a lone little cabin, and an old woman at a small vegetable garden near the house, obviously scoring the ground from all the rain that pour the earlier night. There was also a horse, a few hens, four lambs… well, one mutton, two sheep's and a little lamb to be precise… and a sheepdog. With no hesitation, Anji made his way down the rocky path and towards the woman's house. 

"Ohayo, my good woman!" he greeted gingerly, but she didn't hear him; instead, he was greeted by an angry dog. 

The dog seemed old as well, but it's barking proved otherwise, it was loud and quite rowdy. 

The old woman turned from her garden to see what her dog was barking at. "…?" 

     She was obviously in her late seventies, her hair under a hay-made hat, her sleeves flipped all the way up her elbows. She was thin and slender, a few wrinkles on the face here and there, never the less, she seemed to be taking care of herself just fine. The woman gasped at the sight or the redheaded woman in the man's arms, quickly putting down her gardening tools and hurried towards him after shushing her dog. 

"Oh-my…! Is she alright?" 

"I hope so," he softly smiled; "Could you please direct me to the nearest town? I need to find a medic." he asked politely. 

"Well now," the woman smiled, "You're quite lucky my boy, it just so happens that there is a doctor at my house right now." She placed a hand on the back of his arm and pushed him lightly, guiding him towards her house, "It was raining badly last night and he needed a place to stay, so I assume he could help."

"Thank God." Anji smiled and made his way, with Baiken still in his arms, towards the house. 

==========

"Why hello!" a 9'3 foot man greeted, only one eye peeked through the single hole that was poked through the paper bag he had on his head. He wore long white doctor-like clothes, and a spear like thing was propped near the fireplace, 

(Sweat drop) "Faust…?" Anji blinked, a nervous grin attached, "My-my… what a coincidence meeting with you here, no?" he chuckled. 

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Faust titled his head, being quite friendly. 

     When Faust noticed Baiken, injured and in the dancer's arms, he stared up in a questioning gaze, so Anji explained what he knew had happened. The tall man thought that it would be better to nurse the warrior woman, knowing she would probably obliterate him for it, but he didn't care, as long as he got to help her, he didn't care at all. 

     And besides! He had always wanted to _feel_ her! This red-headed warrior had always turned him on! All he had to do was discard the dancer for a few minutes that's all! Sadly, as attempting as it was, Faust didn't do it… he was here to save her life, not screw her! So, he took out his medical equipment, and with assistance of the old woman, because Anji couldn't bear to watch his sis half-naked, he left the cabin, so Faust carried on his work. 

==========

     About an hour later, the old woman walked out, soon followed by Faust, and they both saw Anji sitting at a porch, one leg tucked under while the other stretched outwards, sandals off, his fan at one hand, while the other hand lazed in his lap, sitting under the shade, cooling himself, while the dog sat back guarding the four lambs, and the horse was nibbling on some long grass near the house, away from the vegetable garden. 

     Baiken was placed in a nice, cozy and quiet room, fast asleep. Faust had wrapped up her body in white bandages form shoulder blades till her hips, never daring to go any lower, and left her to rest. The cabin was a one-floor cabin, as it only had two rooms, a kitchen and a living room. As small and humble, the woman was living by her self because her children left to the big city, and her husband died a few years ago. It was noon when they realized it, so the old woman invited the two for lunch, and they appreciatively accepted.  

"My I must admit, you are such a discriminating cook! Never in all my travels have I tasted something so unique!" Anji praised, pointing to his meal with the chopsticks. "I _must_ to know what you put in it!" 

"Oh-sorry!" she nodded, "That's a family secret." She smiled, "Would you like some more?" she offered. 

"I'd appreciate it." He nodded, a gentle smile on his face, "I don't remember the last time I have eaten something and couldn't get enough of it in my life." He commented as he started to eat once more.  

"You could sure say that again!" Faust gobbled his meal, not bothering to the spoon or chopsticks offered, but simply dumping the meal into his mouth directly.

(Sweat drop/Smile) "For someone so tall and thin, you sure have a big appetite." The dancer clad in blue commented; watching the tall doctor scoop the rice in his bowl, dump it in his mouth, and so on, over and over and over.  

Scoop after scoop after scoop, till the rice was all gone, so with a disappointed '_Humph!_' he grabbed a discarded bowl and was about to dump it in when Anji cried-- 

"Faust-NO! That's--!" 

Gulp… 

____

**|Q    | "!!!"** (It's Faust's face incase you haven't noticed. ^_^;;) 

(Steam started hissing from under the paper bag as his face went bloody red.)

**AHH!!!!! **(Flames shot from his mouth in every which way.)****

"--the spicing…" Anji sighed. 

The tall man dashed out, swiping the dog, hens and four lambs off their feet, plus startling the horse, in a mad rush towards a well, and clutched a filled pail of water, dumping it into his mouth, gulping it down quickly. 

     Anji and the old woman both laughed, humored by the silly man's mistake, so, Faust saw the humor in that, and started laughing as well. As for the dog, hens, horse, and four lambs, they all had the look that said, '_Humans can sure be wired sometimes…_' they shook their heads in pity. 

Right then, the dog jerked around and barked twice and his tail wagged, noticing a familiar presence. 

"…?" Anji grinned and stared at the dog, looking somewhere beyond them, so he turned, his black orbs fixed to pink. 

     The warrior-woman stood there, hair spread over her shoulders, silent and looking quite confused, almost like a lost little child, as only one sleeve was at place over her shoulder, while her other arm was exposed for everyone to see. Luckily, the bandages had served her a free chip-sleeved shirt, hiding her curves and injuries. 

"Where am I?" her soft, yet quivering voice, whispered to the blue-clad man. 

"Baiken! What are you doing out of bed?" he softly smiled, uncontrollably flushing at her marvelously-marble face as the red hair framed it in an odd, yet beautiful way, and reached to hold her fine hand, at the same time, prying that she wont send it to his nose or spectacles for that matter.

"…" she didn't reject him, and he held her needle-thin, fragile fingers in his. She looked down at their hands, and then back up at him, slightly flushing, so instead of blowing up in her known temper, she tilted her head in confusion, "Baiken? Is that my name?" she asked. 

     Anji was struck speechless, yet a silly grin attached. Baiken's hit must've given her amnesia, and she didn't remember what had happened, so is that a curse or bliss? Well, whatever it is, he has to take care of it. But first things first, he has to fix her tilted sleeve; it was showing too much, but he way too shy to actually do it. 

"Allow me." The old woman smiled, acknowledging the blue-clad man's shyness, and pulled the redheaded woman's hand into the sleeve, and adjusting the garment, and took out a small pin from her hair to fasten the garments neck-lice over her bosom, tucking it, in which there was no cleavage. "There." She smiled. 

"Um… Arigatou…" Anji nodded, smiling yet nervous. 

The old woman arched a brow, and was just about to say something to Anji when Faust interrupted. 

"Fascinating!" Faust commented, touching Baiken's forehead with two fingers, "She appears the same, but behaves quite differently." 

"Huh?" Baiken only blinked and tilted her head, looking up at the doctor "You're pretty tall…" she noted, amazement in her voice. 

"…" Faust blinked at her twice, and then at Anji, and then comically pulled the blue-clad man in front of her, "Do you remember him?" 

"Him…?" she gazed at the sweating, nervously-grinning, yet paralyzed, blue-clad dancer, then slightly smirked, "Cute, and kind of familiar, but no… I can't pinpoint a name." she knotted her brows, thinking. 

(_Doki-Doki_!!) "Cute?" Anji quickly lightened up, "You really think so?" he ridiculously grinned. 

Pressing her lips in an attempt to suppress a smile, she nodded, slightly blushing. 

"(Stupid grin)" Anji drew a hand on her back and guided her back into the cabin. "Well then, allow me to introduce everyone," he began, "this is Faust, he's a doctor and he looked over your injuries." 

Faust smiled, somehow from under that paper bag, and nodded. "Yo~!" he greeted.

"And this is the kind woman who took us in, she allowed us to stay here till you recover." 

"You can stay as much as you like, young ones." The woman smiled. 

"Arigatou…" Baiken nodded, and then turned to the blue-clad man, "And who are you?" 

"Me? I'm Anji… your Nii-san." He informed with a friendly smile. 

And she only stared into his black orbs… slightly smiling back… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Definitions: 

Arigatou: Thank you.

Nii-san: Brother. (But if with an '_e_' as in '_Nee-chan_' then its _sister_)

Ohayo: Good morning.

Doki-Doki: (Heartbeats) it's a sound effect. ^^;


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     It has been a whole day now, and Anji had spent most of his time talking with the warrior woman, trying his best to remind her of any possible thing he remembered about her. Sadly, since Baiken had always been a clamed up person to him, a few things were hard to say, such as '_Why is it that I only have one arm and one eye?' 'How can I use a sword?' 'Why am I hunting Gears for?_' and a pure-confused gesture on her marble features. 

"Who am I?" the blunt question came out, completely puzzling her. 

"Baiken," Anji began, holding her hand in his, "all I could tell you is what I _know_ about you…" 

She listened, her eye to his. 

(Deep breath) "We both are Japanese, and we both are bounty hunters, except that you hunt them down to kill them for some reason which I don't know of, while I follow them to get more info, but our path is the same, we both are in the search of '_that man_' if you feel that title familiar." His hands tightened on hers.

"_That_… _man_…?" her brows knotted, and her lips twitched. "That… title makes me feel a bit… edgy…" she slipped her hand from his, fisting it tight and then looked up at the blue-clad man, an odd gleam in her eye, something he couldn't read out. 

"I understand," Anji smiled, gently holding her shoulder, "it'll be alright." 

"It would _not_ be alright!!" she shouted angrily and popped up to her feet. T_-\- (the -\- is her injured eye ^^;) 

"Uh-Oh…" Anji gained a sweat drop and edged back.  O_o;

Her feet thumped down hard on the wood-slot floor and made her way out, "I will find that-- _man_ and figure out who I am on the way." She began, shouting while she looked back at the dancer as he quickly followed her. 

     Baiken was not looking to where she was headed, so she bumped into the doctor's back. Faust got himself off the ground, as he was goofing off with the dog, to look up at her, and she only blinked, startled. Baiken felt alarmed, so in a way she couldn't understand, she found herself feeling her hip, as if looking for something, confused at what she was doing, she turned to her side, registering that there was nothing there at all, but then she heard something rattle, so she turned around and saw Anji rattling a sword. 

"Forgot something?" he taunted playfully. 

"Is that-- mine?" she arched a brow. 

"Yeah…" He cutely smiled, and simply tossed it to her. 

As elegant as a mastered warrior, surprising herself, she caught it, as if she went through that many times. 

     Baiken stared at the old Katana in her hand, and studied its case and handle. Finally releasing a sigh and a sad expression, disappointed of that face that everything looked familiar, but nothing kicked back in her mind. She was soon, and rudely, brought out that when Faust had his own idea of fun and hugged her from behind, his chin over her head, as if tucking her into himself, and his hands grouped her soft molds. 

"Cheer up! We're here for you!" he chuckled, fingers twitching. 

(Vein pop/Blush) with no warning, she exploded in a death-cry and unsheathed her sword, promising imminent destruction and pain beyond humanity. 

Faust only laughed and ran circles around the cabin, making the animals feel even more pity for him than imagined. 

"(Chuckle)" Anji widened his grin, relieved that she was still who she was, but was sad that she didn't know who she was. 

     Sure she is still the short-tempered woman with many threatening grooves, but to him, she was just a woman who had her own way in life and didn't want to be bossed around by someone who claims he's better. Anji was soon forced on laughing when Faust purposely dumped water on her, making her shiver, and making her temper even worse. 

"This is gonna be a long night." The dancer sighed, watching the warrior woman beat the crap out of the tall man, chucking him with the blunt side of the sword square on the temple. 

____

|X    | Faust soon blacked out…  

As for the old woman, she was watching from a safe place, as she sent the chickens back in the hen-house for the night.

========

"Anji-san," Baiken began over supper.

"Yes?" he replied with a gentle smile. 

"How long are we to stay here?" 

"Um… we?" he arched a brow, confused.

"Um… yeah…" she got nervous, "You said that we both are bounty hunters, and we both seek the same man, so I though we travel together, don't we?" she explained. 

"On the contrary," a 9'3 feet-tall mummy-man wrapped in bandages with only one eye peeking cut-in, "you have the same motive, but you travel separately." He nodded in assurance. "Besides, if you two traveled together then he never would've made it this far!"

"I didn't ask you, Mr. Paper-bag-for-a-head." Baiken sneered, mocking. 

"Now Baiken…" Anji smiled, slightly scolding, "We'll travel together until you gain back your memory, you have my word." He cupped her shoulder. 

Pause… 

"Please… (Vain pop) don't touch me…" she slightly glared. 

(Sweat drop) "Of-course…" He smiled, nervously sweating. 

"Quite intimidating she is, no?" Faust teased, only for a bowl to smack him square between the eyes once more. 

"Shut-up!" Baiken snarled. 

"Baiken! Calm down!" Anji helplessly pleaded. 

"Humph!" she sneered and sat down, propping her weight on her only arm.

Just then, something fell down her tattered sleeve. 

"…?" all turned to look at the fallen object, except Faust because he was slowly recovering from her blow. 

Baiken was the first to reach out to it. 

"Smocking is bad to your health, you know." Faust lectured while feeling his head.

"It's your smocking-pipe." Anji said quietly, "Need a light?" 

"…" gazing at the wooden object, the smell of tobacco faintly flowing at the little hole, Baiken just shook her head, "No, thank you…" and simply stashed it where no man would dare to reach… unless he wants to die of-course. 

     After supper, the old woman invited Baiken to her room for the night while the two others would sleep in another room. At that, Anji and Faust accepted, as for Baiken, she couldn't quite pin down the feeling she had, but had to accept. The old woman was a nice old lady, friendly and didn't ask much, but something inside her told her that she was nervous around them, so she had to ask. 

========

In the bedroom: 

"Excuse me..." Baiken began, sting crossed legs on the futon.

"Yes, dear?" the old woman replied.

"Is something the matter? You seem a bit-- worried." 

Silence came… 

"What's wrong?" 

"Sigh… nothing, it's just that, I don't think it's safe for you to stay here for too long." The old woman frowned, worried. "You should leave this county as soon as possible."

"Leave the country…? Why?" 

"There are people here, known as '_The Shuusen Kanrikyoku_' and they collect Japanese people, if they found you here, they would not hesitate in hunting you down, child." 

'_The… Shuusen Kanrikyoku…?_' 

=========

     With no warning, the dog started to bark, so as alert as ever, Baiken bolted out, sword rattling in her hand, soon followed by Anji with his Zessen, and Faust with his spear, and they were all outside, watching and waiting for the incoming attack. For the humor of it all, all they say was a man, he was wearing a black vest, a red scarf, grey trousers and had silver hair, there was also a scythe attached to a glove on his hand. 

     The man was manically running around with a chicken picking on his scull, the other chickens were flapping theirs wings on him while he swore and tried to swat them away. In an instant, the dog had a mouth full of the man's leg, sending him shouting and running around like a little girl, helplessly trying to shake off the dog. When the stranger fell to his hands and knees, the mutton took the chance and gave him a good butt down the butt!  

A second later, comically, his head collided with the wall and he fell down, out and cold, birds and stars orbited his head. 

"Pitiful Japanese-wanna be…" Anji sighed, fanning himself. 

Baiken, Faust and the old woman all gained swat drops, and gave white-thing sighs. 

=========

Next morning: 

"PLEASE!!!" Chipp begged, clutching to Anji's leg, "Just a few more words! That's all I ask… for now…!!" he winked.

(Eye brow twitch) "Chipp, please, we're on a journey, and we don't have time for that!" 

**SMACK!! **

"OW~!" Chipp wheezed in pain, then popped up quickly, shouting, "Sh**! What was that for?" 

"**SHUT UP-you worthless little worm!**" Baiken snapped back. 

Terrified, Chipp shrunk down and edged a step back, only then did he compose himself and ask, "Hey! You're that pretty dame with the cleavage, right?" 

"Cleavage?" clueless on what '_Cleavage_' meant, Baiken arched a brow and turned to her friend, "Do I know this dork?" 

"Long story…" Anji chuckled.

"In a nutshell…?" Baiken frowned, demanding an explanation. 

"Sigh… he's American that follows me around…" Anji began, but Baiken wrinkled her nose and gave a face, so he quickly continued, blushing, "Because he wants me to teach him Japanese!!" he affirmed.

"Yeah!" Chipp affirmed, blushing as well.  

"Oh…" she weakly smiled and eyes away, a bit disgusted. 

"Are you sure you can't stay just for a little bit longer, young ones?" the old woman offered. 

"No thank you, kind woman, we must be on our way." Anji bowed respectfully and held the redheaded woman's hand, "Come, we are at haste." 

"Take care!" Baiken chirped, cutely smiling to the old woman as Anji dragged her away. 

Gawking, Faust and Chipp followed, startled at the redheaded woman's sweet behavior.

     Faust joined them only for a while before they reached a junction and he had to go his own way, as for Chipp, he insisted on joining then, ignoring Anji's plea to leave them alone, and Baiken's threats didn't make a difference as well. During the first ten minutes, everything was silent and calm, but Chipp couldn't stand staying silent for long, so he had to start a conversation, so he scanned the other two --who were silently walking side by side in front of him, purposely ditching him behind in hope that he'll just go away-- for a topic. 

And he decided on Baiken's hair as it was beautifully spread over her shoulders. 

"Say I just noticed something," he started with a grin, "you usually pull back your hair in a pony-tail, right?" he sped a little to imitate the redheaded woman's steps. 

She didn't reply. 

Neither did the blue-clad man. 

"Whatever happened to your hair-clip?" he looked at the back of her head, admiring the shine of her silky hair. 

"Baka! It's a ribbon, not a clip." She scowled and walked faster. 

Anji only sped in respond. 

"Baka? Is that a Japanese word?" Chipp grinned, "Cool! What does it mean?" 

"It means: _Idiot_." Anji quietly answered, a taunting smile attached.

(Sweat drop) "Oh…" Chipp knotted his brows, stopping in his tracks, but then shrugged it off and quickly followed, "Well anyway, I think you're hair is lovely, what kind of shampoo do you use?" 

She arched a brow, never looking at him, '_humph_'ed and sped even more. 

"Aw-C'mon!" he grinned. 

"Sigh… it's called: '_Shut-up or Sh** out!_'" she sneered.

"Baiken, watch your mouth." Anji said calmly, and then took out his fans, "Chipp, there should be a town up ahead, would you go ahead and check it out for us?" 

"Oh? Why me?" he frowned, arms crossed.  

Anji threw an arm over the silver-headed man's shoulders, "Because Baiken and I need to have a little chat…" he whispered. 

"What are you two talking about?" Baiken squinted an eye, glaring. 

"Nothing really," Anji smiled widely, "Chipp would go on ahead to see if any town is near and we'll wait for him here, alright?" 

"Err-- yeah! Right…" Chipp smiled back, and found himself walking away. 

'_Hmmm… if I didn't know any better, I would've said that they're waiting till I'm out of sight and zip right out of there…_' the silver headed man thought, and simply stopped to take a glance back, seeing the ebony-haired man and redheaded woman settle themselves at the edge of the road. When they turned to see him, Anji smiled and waved a hand while Baiken just pouted, assured that they won't leave him, Chipp hurried on.  

About an hour later… 

"I don't get it…" she frowned, "We could just ditch him and carry on, right?" 

"Correct, but I assured him that we'll wait, and we have to keep that word." The blue-clad dancer informed while fanning himself. 

"I say that guy is a waste of time." She huffed, back leaned to a tree while she smocked, circles of while smock went up, slowly vanishing. 

"Probably…" Anji shrugged a shoulder. 

"Grr~ what's taking him so long? That bastard had better have a good reason for keeping us waiting like this!" she thundered, lowering her smocking-pipe.

"Calm down! I'm sure he'll be here soon." Anji edged lightly. ^.^;; 

Two hours passed… 

"Where is that idiot?" Baiken popped up quickly, "That's it! I'm frying his ass!" she growled and stomped away.

"At that, I agree." Anji slightly knotted his brows, dusted his seat and followed, "It's quite odd that he had taken so long. I wonder if he got himself in trouble." 

"It'll be better…" the redheaded woman grinned, "The worse, the better." 

     Anji and Baiken made their way through the path Chipp had taken earlier, and in only ten minutes, they reached a small village. There were a few cottages scattered here and there, and a wide square in the middle with a pretty little fountain, the fountain had a Tanuki-statue and Baiken fought the instant need to ram it down, luckily, Anji was able to stop her. Anji and Baiken made their way down and were brought up by the sound of the ninja's laughter coming from a near by bar. 

     Advancing into the bar, they saw Chipp, drunk and laughing, surrounded by pretty women who were rubbing themselves onto him, cooing him and admiring his features, --but actually just playing around, hopefully to swindle him out of his money-- offering him drinks, and even kisses on the cheeks, neck and temple. The two bounty hunters were so upset about it, veins popped over their heads, including the always-smiling dancer.  

"**CHIPP**** ZANUFF!!!!**" they both shouted, furious.

Out of his right mind, with sleepy eyes and hiccups, Chipp's blurry sight trailed to the two childish-scribbles that presented his two friends, comically seeing them with animated expressions of anger. 

"Just **what** do you think you're doing?" Anji quietly began, eyes closed, smiling, yet his eyebrow was twitching. 

"Hey! (Hic) It's about time you two (Hic) came in!" Chipp chuckled stupidly, "Yo! (Hic) Baiken! How about you getting your (Hic) _pretty little butt_ over here and (Hic) join me, what do you say?" 

Mentally, Anji's mind went (**_ALARM!!!_**) in the sound of a fog-horn siren and he stiffened in place, sweating.  

"…**_what_**…?" the question came slow, hissing and clearly with hatred.

Anji edged a step back. 

"What did you say?" she hissed again. 

Anji took another step back, but now drew out his fans and fanned himself. 

A few men from around stared at him, puzzled, he only grinned nervously to them. 

"What's the matter?" one of the bimbo's frowned, her arm over Chipp's shoulder while sitting in his lap, "Never been flattered by a real man before." 

"Shut up, bi***!" Baiken sneered. 

Sweating, Anji edged another step back, frantically looking back, only three more feet parting him from the exit. 

A man besides him noticed that, so he took the hint, quickly retrieved his things, paid his pill and quickly walked out.

Seeing that, a few other men got the hint as well and slowly, one by one, they all forfeited the bar.  

"Are you even female!" the bimbo huffed, "You sound more like a guy!" 

"Girls! Girls! (Hic) take it easy!" the lipstick-smudged ninja laughed, "Sure her breasts are more stacked than yours could ever be, but you both are pretty!" 

(**SNAP!**) Baiken's temper had reached its limit, and that was it… 

======

**HEAVEN OR HELL**… 

**DEAL ONE…**

**Let's ROCK!!**

======

     Five minutes later, all the men cleared away from the bar's entrance as Baiken stomped her way out while dragging an unconscious ninja. Anji bowed apologetically to the bar owner and followed the warrior woman, still fanning himself. The fight was settled from the very beginning when Baiken gave him one fair, hard-core kick down the sweet spot, and Chipp blanked out right away, the rest of the time she spent it in a cat-fight with the other women. 

And they ate her dust…  

     All they had to do now was find a place to stay and have lunch, after all, it was by noon right then and they needed a rest. Welcomed by the towns people, Anji and Baiken found a nice, tidy little inn at the edge of town that also provided hot-springs for their customers, so they decided to stay there for the night. After getting two rooms, one for the two men, and one for the warrior woman, Baiken decided to take a bath, and so headed towards the woman's hot-spring. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

    Dew to the notes in the reviews about chapter one, I decided to take down the Japanese words, sorry if I write any down thought, I'm used on using them in some of my fics… and I forgot to mention in chapter one: '_Constructive criticism is always welcome_.' though I know criticism isn't always nice -_-;; but then again, flaming is _never_ nice, O' well ^_^;


	3. chapter three

    Note to readers: especially Chipp fans! I didn't mean for Chipp to look like a loser back at chapter two, but to say the truth, his real _flashing_ part of the story wont start till chapter six or seven, that are currently under construction, ^^; so till then, I'm just gonna hang him around as a little teaser and for a bit of fun. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm…" the redheaded woman relaxed in the hot waters that caressed her body, and she felt blessed. 

     Baiken, after traveling with Anji and Chipp, had found that the albino-ninja was quite a drunkard, so she watched her ways around him, as for the blue-clad man, she noticed that he was a kind, clumsy-looking man, yet didn't hold a grudge, at-least he wasn't taunting her into chopping his head off like that silver headed freak. 

"Humph… pervert." She blushed, sinking her head till the tip of her nose underwater. 

     She remembered how she dragged the ninja all the way to the room the dancer had gotten them, and when she leaned down on him to see if he was till breathing, he was so drunk; he clutched her breasts and gave a stupid grin. The pervert even dared to twitch his fingers while enjoying her shocked expression… with no hesitation, he sent him to dreamland once more. 

"His mother never taught him manners…" She murmured. 

     A few minutes later, she sat upwards, and inspected her injuries. She had stripped herself so she could bathe easily, and unwrapping those bandages were quite difficult, that 9'3 doctor sure knows how to do knots! But aside of that, she inspected her lost arm. It wasn't all that grouse, really, it was just missing from the elbow joint, the rest was there and just fine. But the look of cuts and marks on her skin, they were as if it was plucked right out right of its socket, reminded her of something painful and horrid, but she just couldn't pinpoint it. 

     Feeling a bit dizzy from staying in that hot water too long, she waddled her way out of the water, slipped into a nice, long, dry towel that was provided by the innkeeper, and left the water drip from her hair. She didn't have anything to pull it back with, and she couldn't braid it with one hand, so she just left it be. She picked up her garments, sandals and sword, walking her way back towards her room. 

     In her room, she saw a bathrobe, neatly folded with supper already set for her to eat, a small little card with wonderful hand writing on it. The handwriting said: '_I hope you had a good time, we'll be leaving first thing in the morning, so I hope you have a good night sleep. Anji Mito._' 

     Blushing, she dropped the towel to the floor and started to dress in the bathrobe, using the clip the old woman gave her before to fasten the neck collar in place over her bosom so there would be no cleavage, the robe was covering her legs till the knees only, her shins and bare feet were exposed for everyone to see. Oddly, she suppressed the need to giggle. Why was she so tickled, she didn't know. After tucking herself into that nicely comfy, fluffy warm, cotton garment, she tossed back her wet hair and walked down to her meal, and she couldn't help but to smile once more. 

"Anji-san must be a walking-smiling money-bag. This meal must've cost him a fortune!" she murmured to herself, noting how expensive the order was. 

     The meal was quite colorful, and the quality seemed appetizing. Sea food aside the salad, the shrimp next to the dipping, and there was also soup, with a pretty little silver spoon next to it, chopsticks were placed over the noodles bowl. After a minute, she wondered if she should just start, or if she could simply pick up her meal and join them, but she didn't want to bother them, or look needy, --or get grouped by that pervert-- even thought it saddened her to eat alone, but she found herself doing it anyway. 

     Eating alone… the feeling was familiar, in a way that made her want to cry, and she actually felt the stinging pain in the back of her eyes, and a sob chocked in her throat, she had to take a drink to drain it down. Sniffling, she wondered why she cried, she didn't remember anything, was it really nothing she remembered, or was it just a natural reflex of what she couldn't remember? 

     She felt a tad sleepy right then, but before she could pull herself closer to the bed, or at-least to draw closer her sword, because the sleepy feeling was invading her body pretty fast, but she closed her heavy eyelid for a brief moment, and it was enough for her to simply plop on the floor, fast sleep. 

========

'_Baiken! Stop hustling young lady and finish your meal!_' 

'_Aw~ but mommy, I don't like green peppers!_' 

'_Well I don't like them either, but I eat them anyway! Now eat yours._' 

'(Whine) _I dun wanna!_' 

'_Either you eat them or you won't sword practice with your father!_' 

'(Pout/murmur) _Meanie~_' 

'_What was that?_'

(Innocent grin) '_Nothing_…' 

'_Good_…' 

~*~*~*~*~

**_SNAP!_**

'_OW~_'

'_Oh, honey, what is it?_'

(Sniffle) '_I hurt my hand_.' (Whimper)

'_Aw~ come here to mommy and I'll make I all better_.'

=======

     Surrounded by warmth and comfort, the warrior woman snuggled into the loving arms that held her so close and dear, so gentle and strong all in the same time. The feeling had a mixture of love, caring, and protection, it all made her feel so fine, she wished that she wouldn't wake up, wishing that she could still fell that wonderful sensation over and over. 

Alas, all dreams must come to an end…

"Baiken! Wake up! Baiken!" the woman frowned, feeling the urgent brushing at her shoulder. 

"Umh… What…?" she looked up, sleepily rubbing her eye, and then saw him, "Anji? What is it?" 

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" the blue-clad man asked quietly, lovingly cupping her face. 

"I'm fine!" the sleepy feeling thinned out, that's when she blushed lightly when she saw that he had her in his lap, composing herself, she carried on the conversation and asked, "Why? What happened?" 

"Someone put sleeping powder in our meals!" he explained, his face alarmingly close to hers. 

"What?" she blinked, fighting the heat invading her face, "Why would anyone do that?" 

"We're Japanese!" he stated, forgetting her amnesia. 

"So?" 

Pause… 

"Oh…" he remembered, and flushed lightly, "If you don't remember the ugly truth, we Japanese people are on the brink of extension, that's why some people are after us, they must've figures out we're here and fooled us." 

"What are we to do?" she whispered, holding his arm firmly. 

"First we have to get out of here and get back your weapon somehow." He frowned, raged. 

"What about yours?" 

"Me? I'm using fans! Who would suspect a guy who uses fans for a weapon?" he smirked. 

"Oh…" she blinked, and then looked around, noting that they weren't at the hotel anymore. "Where are we?" 

"I don't know, but it looks like a ship of some sort." 

     Just then, a racket caught their senses. Someone was cursing, and somewhat fighting against something, only then did the door slide open, and Chipp flew right through the room, landing face first on the empty metal floor, missing a futon that was laid there by a mere inch, he was tossed in brutally by a huge bronze giant. This giant looked human though, it had this huge neck-band thing over his shoulders and around his neck, with two fingerless gloves in red, and he was huge, wide shouldered, though he had a pin-for-a-head, short thin legs, and wore jeans. What had her confused was the mark on his shoulder that resembled marketing tags.  

     Absent mindedly, Baiken noticed that Anji was holding her protectively in his embrace, frowning with a face gesture she had never seen before, so she didn't fight it and stared up at the bronze giant, her only hand slightly holding to the blue-clad man's sleeve garment, and then her single eye peered at the two glowing white-orbs in the bronze man's head that resembled the eyes. 

"Stupid, over grown sh**-headed-- **_GRRRR_**~" Chipp snapped after recovering, blood lightly leaking from a cut at his bottom lip, his crimson eyes glaring with hatred. 

"Enough." The giant said quietly, "Or you would only injure yourself." He informed. 

"Meh… Like you'd even care…" Chipp barked back, emphasizing each word. 

The giant didn't respond, instead, he fixed his white orbs on the redheaded woman, scanning her. 

Anji tightened his grip, hugging her protectively. 

Baiken felt a bit smothered, so she pushed lightly against the blue-clad man's chest, "Anji! You're squeezing me!" 

"Oh, sorry!" he whispered and eased a little.

The giant only stared for a minute, and then turned around and closed the door, silent. 

Silence came…

"Meh~…" Chipp huffed, then simply, and lazily, plopped to his side, hand cupping his face. He turned to look at the two Japanese people, and a smirk cured on his lips, "Looking cute!" he commented. 

"…?" Anji and Baiken blinked, confused, and then stared at each other. 

Startled yelps accrued… 

     Baiken and Anji were so embarrassed. Anji for having her in his lap, embraced by his arms, and Baiken by holding on to him as if he was her father or something. The woman quickly shuffled to her feet and took a quick step away, finally remembering that she had nothing on but that bathrobe from before, the clip protectively making sure that no cleavage was to show, making the redness around her face even deeper. As for Anji, he adjusted his spectacles, cleared his throat and stared at his feet, blushing uncontrollably, his head comically steaming.

Only Chipp's laughter echoed through that room. 

"**SHUT-UP!**" Baiken's holler echoed, silencing the laughter, never turning around to face them, and making the ninja yelp in respond. 

"Geesh! You don't have to be so loud!" he whined.

"No harm done." Anji smiled weakly, "We have to relax and compose ourselves if we wish to get out of here." He informed, slowly getting up and dusting himself, "Right?" 

Baiken still had her back to them, thinking silently. 

"Baiken?" Anji called, curious of her silence. 

"What's the matter, gorgeous??" Chipp chuckled, heaving himself off the ground and walking up to her, admiring her well-shaped calves, standing right behind her, "Something on your mind?" his breath made her forelock hair slightly move the slightest bit. 

     She didn't respond, so Chipp noted that she was still blushing, but hardly noticing him, so he took that as a sign to advance towards her, but first took a quick glance at the dancer who stepped as far away as the walls could provide and smiled worriedly, sweating with a face expression saying '_I wouldn't do that if I were you!_' so the ninja stretched his neck over her shoulder in effort to see her face. She only stood there, as if not noticing his presence, this odd gleam in her eye, as if she was thinking of something so hard, concentrating to strongly, she separated herself from the real world. 

     Chipp childishly blew wind on her neck, but she didn't respond, not feeling it, so he blew again at her ear, she frowned, twitched a shoulder and reached to rub her teased organ, and that's when the ninja's ill-manners kicked back in, purposely taking the chance of her rising her arm to touch her ear, to wrap his arms around her chest, hugging her from the back, his arms crossing, fingers spread while grouping her soft molds. 

     Only then did she snap out of her trance, blinking his fingers caressing her breasts, and jerked a death-glare at him. In an instant, he jumped back and away, dodging an attack. Anji simple ducked, fanning himself in a poor attempt of not watching the warrior woman tear apart the pesky ninja. Sure her curves were wildly tempting, but he knew better than to walk to death by his own feet. 

=========

About two hours later… 

     Baiken had just finished torturing the albino-ninja, and then discarded herself to the far side of the room for a short nap on the only futon available; her chase after the ninja wasn't something she needed at all. Chipp twitched painfully on the floor, suppressing every single need to moan or groan in pain, he would not give in, he would not give her the satisfaction to hear him in pain. 

'_Damn she can sure hit!_' his head moaned in pain, every single muscles throbbed as blood rushed through the lumps and bruises. '_Makes me wish I flirted with Fanny earlier… I could sure use a medic._' He sighed lightly. 

"You just wouldn't take the easy way out of a fight, would you?" Anji tilted his head and smiled down at the defeated ninja, taunting while fanning himself. 

"Meh… as soon as I get better… that girl is gonna get it!" the albino huffed, hardly breathing. 

"Of-course…" Anji mocked, smiling. 

Just then, the door slid open, and the giant stood at the door. 

     Baiken was fast asleep by then, so she didn't feel the bronze giant's presence. Anji and Chipp curiously watched him as he walked up towards them, three blankets folded nicely in his huge palms. The giant's white-orbs seemed calm and friendly, and that was enough for Anji to smile back at him and accept the bed covers.  

"It is very late, pass midnight; you should better get some sleep." Those words were the last thing they heard from him before he left. 

"A pretty nice guy, for a pin-head…" Chipp chuckled. 

"Actually, I think he was quite friendly." Anji smiled, and then spread one of the bed-covers over the sleeping woman, cutely tucking her in for the night. 

"She sure is pretty." Chipp murmured, "Wish she was a bit nicer, though." He pouted.

"Maybe if you behave yourself, she would be nicer to you." Anji commented, and rested a hand on her shoulder; his careful fingers forked back a few stray hairs from her face. 

"Yawn~ man I'm beat." The albino hummed sleepily, still sprawled on the floor. 

"Literally…" Anji added and then laughed lightly, but then silenced at the ninja's frown, "But honestly, don't you think that your attempts to turn her on were a bit-- naughty?" 

"Humph… she's the only woman around worth flirting with." Chipp pouted. '_Besides that blond, long-haired, extremely short dressing assassin, though_…' he smirked to himself, and then turned to his back, arms slowly clasped behind his head, he stared at the ceiling. 

Baiken turned lightly in her sleep, but it was enough to paralyze the ninja into stone. 

"Phew~" he faked whipping sweat off his temple, "For a second there I thought she was awake." He nervously laughed. 

"So did I…" Anji smiled nervously, drawing back his hand and scooting a slight distance away, "Anyway, we had better get some sleep as well, who knows when we would get a chance out of here." 

"Yeah…" Chipp agreed. 

Each shuffled for a place, laid back and kicked in to dreamland. 

========

Next morning…           

     Baiken was the first to wake up, clearly from the brake of dawn, her senses had brought her to the sense of someone breathing on the back of her neck, and was nuzzling her in the same time. Blinking twice, she tried to move her arm, only to see that it was pinned down to her side, while another-foreign arm wrapped itself around her, grouping her breasts once more. Furious, and honestly not a morning person, she thrashed her way out, bursting into '_F*** up now, ask questions later_.' mode.

Mentally, her tension-gauge was full… 

     Anji awoke on the sound of a pained-yelp, that was soon followed by a death-cry, and the sound of something being pummeled into a pulp, so he lazily sat up, rubbed his sleepy eyes, picked up his spectacles and cleaned them, though he really didn't need them to see what was going on, even though he had a very good idea about what the sounds resembled. 

     When the blue-clad man looked up, and he saw the redheaded woman, stomping her foot over the ninja's head, flattening it to the floor, while the albino fought against her strong feet, yelping and crying un-understandable sentences that even the blue-clad man couldn't make out. After the woman was out of steam, she stopped to catch her breath, and that was when the ninja wormed out his way as far away as possible.

"I warned you." Anji knotted his brows, sweating, yet still with a smile.

"Now…" Baiken sneered, "If I catch you grouping me for _one last time_, I won't be the only **crippled** person in this cell, **understand**?" she thundered.

Chipp stupidly smiled, aside his pain and bruises, and simply nodded. 

"Good…" she hissed. 

"Baiken," Anji began, quietly. 

"**What?**" she barked. 

"You're not crippled." He commented, a passionate smile attached, "Who ever said you're a cripple must've been mistaken." 

She only glared, fist clinched. 

The blue-clad man only took out his fans and smiled at her, "How about if you sit down and relax, it's bad to your health to have a fight first thing in the morning."

Silence came… 

"How can you be so calm?" she growled, "We're imprisoned by people who probably want to kill us!" 

"I understand that, but-" 

"Anji! Your dim-witted smiley-face isn't making things better!" she cried, her screaming voice pricing thought their ears. 

"Ouch~" Chipp plugged his ears, "Nice vocal cords!" he smirked, despite his black-and-blue injuries. 

She only shot him a death glare. 

"What?" he arched a brow from where he sprawled, "Don't tell me you're allergic to flattering!" he smiled. "Or would you like me to _butter_ you?" 

"Try that, smarty ass, and I'll **_fry_** you!" she sneered.

**RUMBLE-RUMBLE! **

"Whao~!!!" the three of them were suddenly sliding towards the far away wall as the room they were in started to rotate roughly.

"Oomph~!" Chipp wheezed, taking in the impact of the woman slamming into his guts. "Aw~ did you want me to _butter_ you **_that_** bad?"

She shot a death-glare, sending her needle-thin fingers in his guts.

"**_OW~!_**" he wheezed in pain.

"Oh-my~!" Anji adjusted his spectacles, after slamming besides them, "The plane seems to be loosing balance!" 

"Plane?" Baiken squeaked, smearing the ninja's face as she pealed herself off of him, "I thought this was a ship!" 

**_Warning-Warning! Prepare for an urgent crash landing, I repeat, prepare for an urgent crash landing!_**

     After hearing that from a microphone outside the room, the room started to shake brutally, and then started going up and down like a wild mare, shaking and jerking. Chipp sprawled on the floor, a poor attempt to keep himself still, while Anji reached out for the redheaded woman, securely holding her in his arms while sprawling on the floor as well. 

     Just then, the wall burst open all so suddenly, sending the blue-clad man slamming into the door, crashing it open, and Baiken found herself rolling over backwards, only to reflexively end up clutching something with her only hand, it turned out to be a small rim that was peeking from the damaged wall. Glancing down, she was miles above the pointy-tree tops. 

"Hold on!" Chipp cried, grabbing her hand and pulling her back in. 

"What's going on?" she breathlessly whispered. 

"I dunno, but blue-boy is out cold." He turned to the so-called door leftover. 

Baiken jerked to the door, seeing only the dancers leg was stuck between two rims, and it was bleeding, staining his blue-garments. "ANJI!" she dashed to him, jumping right through the hole. 

========

     The giant arrived, carrying a sword and a glove with a scythe attached, but was startled by the sight of the redheaded woman cradling the unconscious blue-clad man's head. Her hair flowed like a little red-stream, yet draping her injured eye, her only eye looked up at him, glaring, while the ninja crouched near her, inspecting the dancer's pulse. 

     Aiming to advance towards the three, a strong gust of wind blew against them all, sending him sliding slightly a foot back. The ninja jumped on the woman, ducking her down over the dancer, avoiding a huge metallic platter that got separated from the wall. 

**BAM!**

     The giant's strong fist blew it to smithereens, and then threw the sword and glove to them, and the ninja caught them, confused, he looked at the giant, and he only replied in a gesture saying: '_Take them!_' Right then, another gust and black smoke rushed into the room, blinding them. 

     Coughing, the redheaded woman tried to stand up using her cased sword, and to take away the dancer's leg before his injury got worse. But the second she released his leg, the door itself rattled, soon it flew right out of place, hitting her face in the process, injuring it. Just then, the ninja shuffled to her, seeing that she was alright, but too dizzy to focus. 

**BOOM!! **

     Another explosion came, shaking the whole place in which that even the giant fell down, unable to get up to his feet, and the whole thing rotated once more, sending the three people sliding uncontrollably towards the hole in the wall, as if an attempt to throw them down towards the pointy tree tops. 

"Ho~ Whoa~!" Chipp cried, clutching to the rim from before with one hand while securely holding the unconscious dancer in the other, both dangling in the mere edge of death.

"WHOA~!" Baiken cried, unable to grab into anything because of her injury and current blindness. 

"BAIKEN!" Chipp cried, unable to catch her. 

"NO!" the giant cried, clutching the petite woman's only hand in his huge palm. 

"Uhh… what?" she gasped, unable to see her savior. 

"I am Potemkin, I am to get you out." The giant informed, but before he could pull her in, the whole plane shock once more, and explosions erupted, sending all four of them down to the mercy of God. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: What do you think so far? :3


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four: 

~*~*~*~*~

     Crickets began their soft, yet ear pricing song late that night, harmony took over that small clearing over the small pond, where four bodies lied still. The first to move was the bronze giant, slowly rising, scanning the surroundings, and then advancing towards the woman, her body was half soaked over the ponds water where she landed. The blue-clad man and the ninja landed a few feet away, but the tree branches had broken their fall, there were cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. 

     Potemkin scooped her up in his huge hand, inspecting her for any broken bones; luckily, she was alright, as the water broke her fall. The giant bronze man cradled her for a second before turning to the other two who started to awake as well. It took the ninja a few seconds before he started moaning and groaning in annoyance, and then started a mouthful of cursing. The blue-clad man only turned to his side, unable to move his numb leg, dizzy because of his loss of blood, plus in affect of the explosion he took, yet he was still smiling. 

"My-that was quite painful." He quietly chuckled, reaching out a hand to brush away a few stray bangs from his sight.  

"Sh**! How can you still _smile_ in a time like **_this_**?" the ninja barked down at him, angry. 

"I'm sorry; did I offend you or something?" Anji arched a brow, confused. 

"Meh…" Chipp sneered, and then turned to the giant, and saw the warrior woman. "Baiken!" he jumped to his sore feet and limbed to her, "Is she alright? You had better not have hurt her you--" 

"She is fine." The giant quietly reported, "She is only unconscious from the impact of her landing." 

"Huh?" Anji groggily sat up and glanced at them, "Is she still alive?" 

"Affirmative." Potemkin nodded. 

"Wait a second! What do you mean _landing_?" Chipp stabbed his finger in the giant's arm. 

Just then, she groaned… 

"Oh-my head…" she groaned, her hand over her eyes, a blue bruise on the side of her head where the door slammed her, it was bleeding lightly. Just then she peered up at the giant, after a moment of redemption, she asked "Are… you a Gear?" she frowned, squinting as she looked up at him, her eyes still sore from the smock that chocked her earlier, the bronze giant nodded, and with that she lightly gasped, terribly confused, "Why? Why did you save my life?" she asked weakly, still dizzy, her hair dangling between his fingers. 

"You are not in a condition to protect yourselves; I was to help you escape, that is, until the assassins bombed our aircraft." He explained. 

"The assassins?" Chipp's face went pale, "Are they from the Mafia or the Yakuza?" 

"Negative, they are from neither, yet I have been informed of such organizations, and I am to annihilate them when seen." The bronze giant informed.

"Oh-good, you're on my side then!" Chipp chuckled, relieved.

"Would you put me down?" the woman's voice came out a whisper, her face draped by her hair. 

Potemkin nodded, and let her down.

As wobbly as she was, she managed to stand up straight, and adjusted her robe, slightly blushing, "We have to move, staying here won't serve us good." She commanded, fighting the hangover and the pain in her head.

"Great! Are you coming big guy?" Chipp grinned up at the bronze giant. 

"Negative." Potemkin shook his head.

"Wha~ ?" the ninja whined, "Why not?" 

"Quit it!" the warrior woman snapped, the soreness in her head was painful enough, "We have to take care of Anji's injury." She stated, looking at the blue-clad man.

As clumsy-looking as his smile seemed, the dancer tried not to look too nervous or her gaze, "It's alright, Baiken! I'm doing fine!" he chuckled. 

"Anji-san! Your leg is injured and your sweating, we gave to get you to a medic." Baiken frowned, "And I am not taking **_no_** for an answer, understand?" 

"If you take the northern path, you would find a small town; there you could search for a medic." The giant stated. "Now I must take my leave." he started to walk away, "General Gabriel is probably awaiting my return." He waved before he vanished into the forest. 

"Thanks~!" Chipp cried to him with a smile, and then turned to the others. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he happily strolled away. 

"Meh… idiot…" Baiken suppressed a smile, and then reached to feel the lump on her head, she groaned when the stinging feeling was unbearable, she held the hilt of her sword tightly, fighting the pain, and then turned to the blue-clad dancer, "Can you stand?" she whispered. 

For her surprise, he was already standing, "Yes." he smiled, yet when he walked, he was limb on one leg. 

"Don't walk if it hurts." She frowned. 

"No, it's--" he started with a smile.  

"I said: _if it hurts_, _don't move_!" she repeated with a warning tone. 

(**CRAMP!**) 

"Ow~" he whined, weight resting on a tree. 

"Sit down…" She ordered and walked to him.

"No, really Baiken, I'm fine! Just a bit cramped, that's all!" he helplessly explained. 

"_Shut up_ and _sit down_!" she sneered, kneeling down next to him, gripped his black shoe despite his sudden jilt, and slowly pulled it off and tossed it aside, and then began inspecting his injured leg.  

"It doesn't hurt, really!" he chuckled, his hands scoring the grass he sat on strongly. 

"It's killing you, isn't it?" she arched a brow, smirking.

"Uh… yes…" he admitted weakly, and rested his back to a tree. "You know, you really should pay more attention to that bruise." He gazed at her injury, "It might get inflamed." 

"It won't…" she mildly murmured. 

"HEY~ are you two coming or not?" the ninja cried as he returned, noticing that the pair weren't behind him. 

"Anji's leg is badly injured; it looks like we have to look after it before we start our journey." she explained briefly. 

"That bad, huh?" Chipp forked back his silver hair, "For how long?" 

"Until we clean up the wound…" She replied. 

"With what?" the ninja spat, "We don't even have a medical kit!" 

"Improvise!" she frowned, "Make yourself useful and give me your scarf." 

"What? No-way! It's my lucky scarf!" he whined, clutching the red garment protectively. 

"Alright then," she frowned, quickly popped up to her feet and snatched it, "I'll do it!" 

**_Zeeeeeek! _**

"**NO~!**" Chipp cried, not baring the pain of watching his scarf shredded to many thin ribbons by a beautiful, yet merciless, redheaded babe. 

"Sorry…" Anji nodded to him apologetically. 

"Sigh… forget about it." He brushed it off, "So, for how much longer are you gonna torture me?" 

"Here." She shoved the ribbons in his hands, "Scrub them well in the pond and then bring them back." She ordered. 

"What?" he protested.  

"**DO IT!**" she thundered. 

Gulping, "… yes ma'am…" he squeaked and walked away, helplessly defeated.

Anji couldn't help but chuckle slightly. 

"And as for _you_!" she glared down at the injured man. 

(Gulp!) O_O;

"Give me your head-band." She glared. 

"You wouldn't!" he pleaded. ;_;

She only glared. 

"Sigh… here." He said, defeated. Anji un-wrapped his white head-band and let his hair rest down to his shoulders and drape his eyes, so he forked them back, tucking some behind his ear, but when he looked up at the redheaded warrior, she was smirking. "What?" he asked, curious. 

"You look cuter that way." She smiled before walking towards the little pond to join the depressed ninja.

Blushing, he only cleared his throat and looked down at his injured leg. 

     He was unconscious when it happened, thankfully, because he would've screamed his head off if the injury happened in his wake. The cut was slightly above the ankle, but deep enough to paralyze him from moving for the time being, there was another deep cut similar to it on the other side of the same foot, as if his injury accrued by it getting stuck in a scissors mouth. 

     A few seconds later, Baiken and chip returned, but with a red-glowing handprint on Chipp's face, while the woman muttered unpleasant words about ninja's being perverts. After fixing up the ribbons, she first used his so-called head-band as a small towel and rinsed his wound, for Anji, it kind of stung, and then after squeezing the water out of the ribbons, she started wrapping them around the injury. 

     With a sigh, he thought for a second about the whole '_Baiken's got amnesia!_' story, and found that she was still short-tempered, but seemed nicer and more cooperative than the old one. This new Baiken had a character completely different than the old one, and definitely with no cleavage! But clearly, that's the reason the ninja was so persistent on wooing her, he probably thought that since she doesn't remember much, then she'd be an easy catch, heh… he's pretty much wrong.            

    Looking up at the redheaded woman as she wrapped the red ribbons around his injury, he noted that the clip was open and her robe's collar was a bit loosening up, and a slight cleavage came too-close to his view, '**_God_**_! No woman alive can be **this** stacked!_' his mind cried warningly. Drawing in a deep breath he studied her face's features in attempt to keep himself busy and occupied, and hopefully, not for his nose to burst out blood. 

     As beautiful and attractive her features were, he had always wondered what the mark on her face meant, it didn't resemble any Kanji symbol he knew, nor any Japanese letter known, neither Katakana nor Hiragana. It was just a pink line from the middle of her check, going up across her eye, a slight curve on the line where a little dot floats, as if like a hand with a floating orb, but then again, it might be that she just put it there as a mirror to the scar over her other eye. 

(**!!**) Suddenly he felt her quickly whirl around, slapping Chipp's face. 

"**PERVERT!**" her hand swung back to her rear, blushing hard. "Touch me one more time and I'm gonna chuck off that hand of yours!" she thundered. 

"I couldn't help it! It was crying for me! '_Touch me! Here I am! I'm all yours!_'" he reasoned. 

Furious, the redheaded warrior shot a death-cry and stormed at him. 

Chipp cried like a little girl and ran like never before. 

Chuckling, quit humored by the chase, Anji heaved himself up, and looked down at his bandaged leg, with a smile, he took out his fans, walking after the two before the woman slaughters the albino. 

========

About an hour later… 

"Seriously Baiken, you didn't have to hit him _that_ hard!" Anji frowned, somewhat scolding as he walked side by side with the warrior woman. He was walking barefooted because it made his toes feet better, but still had his shoes tied together with a sting in the other hand while he had the fans. 

"He's lucky I didn't pluck it out and force him on eating it!" she scowled. 

That threat sent a cold shiver down his spine. "You wouldn't do such a thing, would you?" he nervously chuckled. 

She didn't respond. 

"Or~ maybe you would." With a sweat drop, he carried on the way while fanning himself. 

A few seconds later, he stopped and looked back, "Are you alright back there?" 

"Yeah…" weakly answered the ninja, "I just keep getting the need to go _all_ the time!" he rubbed his guts. "Is she still mad at me?" he asked, hopefully with a grin.

"She's regretting the thought of not killing you when she had the chance." Anji tilted his head, slightly smiling. 

"Well I couldn't help it!" the albino whined, slowly walking after the redheaded woman, "And I don't get it either! What am I doing wrong?" 

"I beg your pardon?" Anji arched a brow, smirking, "Do my senses deceive me, or are you trying to woo her?" 

Blushing, "I am! So what…?" Chipp spat, "I mean she's one hell a piece of woman!"

"Oh!" Anji laughed, hitting himself with his fan playfully, "Chipp! You're taking it all wrong!" he said, "The way to impress a woman is by being a gentleman, and in watching what you say and do! Grouping her would only make things worse!" 

"Really? That's funny… most girls I know used to love it when I group them!" he crossed his arms, thinking. 

"That's because their probably ill-mannered as well." Anji smiled, eyebrow twitching. '_What kind of sl*t would enjoy being grouped?_' a vein popped. T_Tx

"Hey!" Baiken cried from afar, "Either you two hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!" she threatened. 

"Coming!" Anji chirped and started walking faster. 

"So~" Chipp sung, whispering as he walked aside the dancer, "If I want her to like me, I have to be nice?" 

"Yes." Anji nodded, smiling. 

"That's it?" he arched a brow, gawking, "Just be nice? Buy her chocolate and flowers like in movies?" 

"Err--not exactly!" (Sweat drop ^__^d) "I doubt that Baiken is the kind that accepts flowers and candy. (Pause) But since she's got amnesia, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try… but don't come crying to me if she hurts you again." 

"Sure…" the ninja slurred, a smug grin on his face. 

Anji looked ahead, Baiken about ten to twenty feet ahead. 

"Man… just look at how she shakes that butt, baby." Chipp whispered, rubbing a finger under his nose, admiring her long thin legs as she walked ahead, her short robe barely showing her thighs.  

"I wouldn't stare if I were you." Anji warned quietly, eyes closed, flushing, fanning himself. 

Considering that, Chipp agreed. 

======

     Baiken had her eyes on the road, completely ignoring the two men behind her, yet she still had that funny feeling that the ninja was staring at her. With a stifled groan, she stopped, and quickly whirled around. Just as she suspected, Anji was calm and smiling, greeting her with that happy face, while Chipp froze, as if caught red handed at doing something he shouldn't. But she wasn't in the mood, so she shook her head and walked ahead once more, wishing to get to the nearest town as soon as possible to get herself some undiese, to her point of view it was pretty drafty. 

     Just then, a wagon advanced from behind, an old man driving it with many huge crates on it, plus many baskets of fruits and nicely wrapped vases/vises. When it was just about to pass the woman, Baiken stood still, not moving from the road, and that made the man stop. 

"Hey! Watch it!" he frowned, but then his eyes budged out, and blood slightly seeped from his nose. "Oh-my God! Where are your clothes, woman?" he cried, blushing. 

"Um… swindled?" she blushed, shrugging. 

"Is something the matter?" Anji asked as he and Chipp arrived. 

"Well what do you think boy?" the old man cried, "Do you know this woman?" 

"Yes…" Anji replied, puzzled. 

"Then why isn't she wearing any clothes?" the old man shouted. 

"Like I said, I was swindled!" Baiken sweetly whined, "Could you please tell me whet I could find a market? I could really use a new garment, anyway." She smiled. 

Anji and Chipp dropped their chins to the ground; Baiken was actually sweet-talking an _old man_? 

"Um, sure, but first, wear this." He threw her a folded pack, "It's a trench coat, I was gonna send it back, but maybe it would suit you better till I get you to the market." 

"You'll give us a ride?" she smiled. 

"Us?" he arched a brow. 

"Yes! Me and my brother!" she cutely blinked while linking her arm with the blue-clad man's. 

"He's… your brother?" the old man blinked, and she nodded in reply, right then he stared at the albino, "What about him?" 

"If there's no space, he'll walk." She frowned, grinning. 

"Baiken~!" Chipp whined, "Have a heart! My crou--Err!! **Legs** are killing me!" 

Baiken only frowned.

"Sigh… I give up…" with that settled, Baiken and Anji sat at front, Baiken wore the long full-body-length coat and sat in between, while Chipp ended up sitting in the back, right next to the cargo.

======

"Geesh! It's been a whole hour and she _still_ hadn't found anything she likes?" Chipp whined, sitting on a chair, arms crossed. They both were at a waiting room, as it was not allowed for men to enter women's clothes shop, and for barefooted Anji, that marble floor was pretty cold.

"Women are quite picky at clothes; she can't just snatch whatever comes close to hand, you know." 

"The shorter the garment is the better…" Chipp chuckled, after a pause he almost drooled. "Hey! Anji! Imagine her in pretty little white tank-top and tight jeans!" 

Silence came, and Anji mentally pictured the redheaded woman with all her curves and no-no parts showing (Stifled laughter) "_Way_ too-sexy…" he shook his head, fanning himself, "You had better watched it with that wild imagination of yours, it might kill you someday." Anji warned, blushing.

"Sure~!" Chipp chuckled.  

_Creek… Jingle-Jingle_… 

"Hey, what's so funny?" the warrior woman's voice asked, and they both turned to her. 

O__O; Anji suppressed the need for his blood to burst of his nose. 

O_O! "Wow mama what a tomato!" Chipp gawked. 

(Blush!!) O_-\- !?

     Baiken was wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and slacks, the clip attached to her chest like a little emblem, the trench coat on top of all, plus that she had her hair braided and it rested on her shoulder with a little blue ribbon tied on it. Her face features were the same, and the sword case was attached to an over sized belt that was too wide to stay horizontal over her small hip, it tilted just the tiniest bit. All in all, Baiken looked thinner and a bit paler, if not more curved and sexy, than she originally seemed. 

"What?!" she cried, blushing, a shiver pretty obvious on her clothes, "They don't have any kimonos here, okay?" she stomped away, embarrassed. 

"It's nothing! Really!" Anji began, helplessly smiling, "It's just that, these new clothes make you look so stunning!" and just as he uttered those words, he bit his tong. 

Baiken is now staring at him, blushing, yet startled, "You… think so?" she smiled lightly, "I don't know, they feel funny…" she rubbed her bandaged bruise, annoyed. 

Blood leaked from Anji's nose, realizing that she weren't wearing any underwear, "Excuse me, I need to go to the men's room." With that he dashed away, blushing. 

"No~ don't leave me here!" she whined, and then fearfully stared back at the drooling ninja, "Not with him!" she growled. 

"Girl! Your feminine side was probably begging you to be yourself, huh?" 

"Why don't you just buzz off?" she sneered and walked away, her new leather-black, metal-toed boots clicking as she walked on the marble floor. 

Chipp smiled, following her. As he walked with her side by side, he scratched his head and looked at her directly in the eye, "Baiken, I know I'm not perfect, and I'm sorry I've been such a pervert…"

"No kidding!" she hissed, hand on the swords hilt. 

"No really! I'm sorry! I guess I haven't been with a girl for so long I forgot how to act _right_ around one." He sweated. 

"Ah-huh." She arched a brow, doubting. 

"Listen!" he suddenly popped informant of her, "Would you just listen?" he frowned. 

"…" she glared silently. 

"Good." He smiled, "I would just like to say that… that…" he blushed. 

"…?" she arched a brow. 

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on!" he blurted. 

"…" she seemed non-pulsed. 

"Um… and since we're gonna be here for a while, can I ask you out… for a date?" he smiled. 

She eyed him, confused, but then looked up right through him, "There's Anji! Let's move." She walked pass him. 

"Sigh… it was worth a try." He hummed to himself, and then turned around to join the two Japanese people. 

"Better?" Baiken peered up at the blue-clad man, smiling lightly. 

"Yes, much better!" he shyly smiled, patting his nose with a tissue. "Now, how about we move? I overheard some people in the restroom talking about bounty hunters who hunt Japanese." He frowned, a solemn expression on his features. 

"Really?" she frowned, and he nodded. "Let's move then, we don't wanna get caught." She adjusted the coat over her shoulders, "Move it, Chipp!" she ordered. 

"Right!" he comically saluted, and then quickly walked after the two out of the market.

=======

     Baiken, Anji and Chipp all stood silent at the huge screen, watching a news-report. There seemed to be some huge event being planned, but the reporter seemed bored at the announcement, to say it briefly, a new Gear has appeared nearby, and according to records, it was a small, yet ruthless, blood shedding monster. No other information was available. 

"What do you think?" Baiken directed her question to Anji, "Something just doesn't sound right." she commented.

"I agree." He fanned himself, but then playfully smacked her head with the fans, "Oh-how about a mood change? Who's in for ice-cream?" he grinned. 

"Ice-cream?" Baiken gawked. **I_-\-?**

"Cool!" the ninja smiled. Pause… "Ya' know? _Cool_! Get it? It's a jock!"

Baiken just glared. T_-\-; 

Anji just smirked. ^_^;

"Well then, there's a nice little ice-cream shop right around the corner, what do you say we go right in and have some?" Anji smiled. 

"No! Guys really! We shouldn't--!" Baiken began. 

"Whoo-Hoo! Let's move!" Chipp cheered and walked away. 

He Chuckled "Cheer up, Sis! It'll be alright!" the dancer soothed, and then placed a hand over her back, guiding her, "Ease up a little." 

"Meh…" she huffed, "As if ice-cream gonna make thing better." She growled. 

"Not really… but it surely tastes good!" ^__^

"Oh-please…" she shook her head. 

_Jingle-Jingle_… 

"Hello! How may I help you?" the shop owner smiled. 

"Since this is an ice-cream shop, how many flavors do you have?" Chipp smiled stupidly. 

"Well now," the man chuckled, "We don't get many adults here, usually kids." He stated, noticing the redheaded woman linking her arm with the dancer while her other was hidden under the coat. "Let me guess… the love-birds special?" he smiled.

(**!!**) both Baiken and Anji blushed, quickly separating, "**_NO!_**" they both shouted, embarrassed. 

"Simply brotherly love!" Chipp chuckled, commenting. 

"**SHUT-UP!**" her fist collided with the ninja's scull. 

"OW~!" he winced, "Hey~ that hurt!" **;__;**

"That's the point!" she hissed, blushing. 

"Now stop it you two!" Anji helplessly soothed. 

"Ha-hahaha!!" the shopkeeper laughed, "You might look like adults, but you sure act like kids!" he commented, "So? What flavor would you like?" 

"Chocolate fudge!" Chipp squealed excitedly. 

O_o;; Anji and Baiken just stared. 0_-\-;

"What?" he furiously blushed, "It's my favorite, okay?" T\\\T;;

"Vanilla would do me just fine." Anji smiled, sweating lightly. 

"Nothing for me, thank you." Baiken huffed. 

"Oh-come now Baiken! Have a treat! On me?" Anji argued playfully. 

"Sigh… No!" she spat. 

"Please?" 

"… no…" 

"P-leeeeeee-z?" 

"No…" 

"Pretty please with… um… chocolate syrup and toppings on top?" 

A vein popped as she glared. 

"Oh-C'mon!" he pleaded. 

"Until you two finish," Chipp cut-in, a huge cup of ice-cream in his hand and holding a little pink spoon, "I'll be right there stuffing my face with the little sweetie!" he chuckled and walked away, sitting at a small table. 

"Are you _sure_ that guy is an adult?" Baiken arched a brow. 

"I'm having doubts." Anji gained a sweat drop, "Never the less, I insist, I am not leaving this place until you choose something."

"Alright then, I choose out!" U_-\-

"Huh?" O_o? 

"Out-of-this-shop!" she emphasized. 

"You don't like to indulge yourself much, do you?" 

"Only a fool would do that when he knows he's on a run." She sneered. 

"Oh-Baiken! Must you be so serious about everything?" Anji's voice somewhat hollered, annoyed. 

"You have a problem with that?" she spat back. 

"Yes, it just so happens that I do!" Anji frowned and bared his fangs. 

"Bring it on, then!" she smiled wickedly, sneering. 

"hey-Hey-HEY!!!" Chipp shouted, jumping from his seat to stop them, "You two aren't supposed to beat up each other!" he noted, "Baiken! Punch me!" he frowned. 

"Huh?" O_-\-?

"Go on! I _dare_ you! Punch me!" 

T_-\- (vein pop)

**PUNCH!!**!

"OW~!" he wheezed, yet he peered up at her grinning, "Feeling any better?" 

Silence came, and she was non-pulsed, but just then she smiled, and it turned into a grin then morphed into laughter, "Oh-you clumsy klutz!" she shook her head, and then reached to his head, yanking his hair to eye level. "You didn't have to do that, you know!" she let go, smiling. 

"Well I had to empty your steam somehow." Chipp chuckled, and then winced in pain. 

"I guess I owe you one, then." Anji gained a sweat drop, fearfully smiling at his redheaded friend. 

"Are you three done?" the shopkeeper asked, a tad nervous. 

"Oh-forgive us! We didn't mean to attempt such a ruthful display." Anji apologetically bowed. 

"Oh-you just have to be the goody-goody two-shoe hero, huh?" Baiken frowned, mocking. 

_Jingle-jingle_… 

_Rattle_… 

"Huh?" all three turned to the door, but no one was there, instead a little grey orb rolled across the room. 

"**DUCK!!!**" Chipp cried, but too-little too-late. 

**BOOM! **

**_HISSSS_**… 

"Sh**! It's an ambush!" Chipp cried, feeling his sore eyes, "It's a tear-bomb!" he informed, but then started coughing. 

"Baiken! Answer me!" Anji's voice shouted through the smoke, coughing roughly. 

"_Cough! Cough!!_ Anji! Chipp! Where are you?" Baiken cried, unable to see anything, just then, someone grabbed her from the back, twisting her arm, muzzling her with a wet cloth. 

Right before she could tell what happened, she felt heavy and fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Oopse~ O_o;; an ambush? 


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five:

~*~*~*~*~

        It was silent right about then, and the dancer felt his body pretty much heavy, though also light headed. Anji's eyes fluttered open, finally concentrating on the simply Japanese-decorated ceiling. Quickly sitting up, Anji stared in awe at the room. It was completely decorate in Japanese ornaments, from the simple writing on the finely decorated carpets that hung over the walls, to the fine Japanese style art, to the poems that hung around the walls as well, there were even Japanese lanterns here and there.

     Right there in that room, he saw things that he forgot they even existed, remembering things that he had seen last in his early childhood before the destruction of his country. But then again, the place felt familiar, and only then did he notice the artifacts and markings around the frames. He was in a colony, one of the colonies that secured the Japanese people upon the destruction of their land.  

     Right besides him, Chipp was fast asleep as well, childishly miss-positioned, his foot peeking from under the bed cover, hands and hair reaching every which way, and slightly snoring. Anji looked at himself, seeing that he still wore the same, yet a new garment lay neatly folded by his head. It was clearly colored in white with red -or pink?- threads, plus a few black ones, and the fans lay still by the new garments though. 

     And his shoes were nicely polished as a new clean bandage nursed his injury. Whoever it was who took them must've looked after it and changed the bandages. It must've been someone who figured out their nationality, but what had him a bit worried, is that he was in a colony he had never been to before. When he was young, he and a few others were sorted among a few colonies and are usually adopted by Japanese people in order to keep their culture safe and away from loss. 

"Baiken?" he whispered, looking around. 

"Anji! It's about time you woke up!" a happy voice called quietly, "Welcome back." The mysterious voice chuckled. 

"Huh?" Anji turned aside, and saw a brown-headed boy, and his hair was very long, a bit younger than he is, and wore samurai clothes in bronze, brown and red, with a sword to his side, and he sat on the flat side of a statue that resembled a sprawling dragon just a few feet into the room. "Oh!" Anji gasped, startled, "Is that you… Ryu?" Anji smiled, recognizing the younger boy. 

"So you remember me!" the boy's light brown eyes shined with happiness, "Oh-it's been so long on your escape from the colony, Anji, I thought I'd never see you again." He said quietly, standing up, sitting on his legs besides the elder man. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine! But I am a bit dizzy from the ambush." Anji slightly rubbed his temple. 

"Oh, yes. The men who brought you back here were pretty mean." The boy pouted, but then widened his eyes, questioning, "By the way, who is that?" he looked at the sleeping ninja, "He doesn't look Japanese at all. Why had they brought him here?" 

"I have no idea." Anji shrugged, and then smiled as he got up, "I have to go now, when he wakes up, tell him to stay here and wait for me, alright?" 

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked. 

"I have to go find Baiken." The dancer smiled, picking up his fans and slipped into slipper that he found at the front door, he couldn't wear his shoes while one was bandaged now could he.  

"Baiken?" Ryu frowned, thinking, "Oh~! You mean that pretty redhead?" 

"Yes!" Anji grinned, "Do you know where she is?" 

"I don't think you can see her right now." The boy smiled, warning. 

"Why not?" alarmed, Anji frowned. 

"She's at the girl's side of the colony, men aren't allowed there…" the boy chuckled, "Besides, Kasumi is there, so I guess she'll be alright." 

"Who?" O_o?

"Kasumi! You remember her, don't you?" Ryu smiled, "The cute little girl with the bunny doll!" 

"Oh~!" the memory refreshed, and Anji smiled, "That sweet little angel? I haven't seen her for years! How old is she?" 

"I'd say… 14 - 16 or so." He smiled, "Though she's trying hard to get my attention." 

"Oh? Why's that?" 

"You know! First crush!" Ryu shyly chuckled, "I'm 19! I'm too old for her, though I keep telling her to go hunt someone in her own age, she refuses to listen!" 

"Why? Don't you like her?" 

"I like her… but actually its brotherly love." He explained, "I mean I've been looking after her ever since we were kids, and now she thinks Baiken is the hottest, best warrior women there is, saying: '_No man alive has the courage to stand in her face or he would face her wrath_!" he mocked. 

Murmuring, "Oh…Go home!" Chipp whispered in his sleep, lazily turning to his side, hugging the pillow. 

Chuckling, "I think I'll go see if Baiken is alright." Anji told, and simply walked out. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Ryu knotted his brows worried. 

Anji only smiled, eyes closed. 

===========

"No~ that's not how you do it!" Baiken whined, scolding the younger girl through a dangle of red hair, "Ouch! Don't pull!" the warrior woman whined, wrapped up in nothing but a towel held by her only arm as the towel covered her other, her finely shaped legs peeking from under the towel, and she was dripping wet, "Maybe a hot bath wasn't such a good idea after all." She sighed. 

"Hey! You had dirt in your hair! You needed that shower!" Kasumi pouted, then accidentally yanked, and the redheaded woman jilted in pain, "Oopse!! Sorry! It's just that I can't braid your hair when it's all so dangled up like this, Baiken!" 

"Maybe if you would let me comb it, it would get less dangled?" Baiken frowned. 

"A hair brush! That's what you need!" the young teen giggled, quickly popping up and dashing to a dresser, searching through a heap of make-up accessories, "Found it!" she pulled out a pink hair brush. 

With a sweat drop "Oh-goody…" Baiken forced a smile. n_-\-;;

     To Baiken, the little girl, Kasumi, was a pretty little Japanese girl with a wild imagination and a big blabber mouth. Kasumi was a young 15 year old girl with long, silky ebony hair, black eyes, and wore golden gipsy-like earrings, her kimono was white and brownish-orange, plus a hair band in red. 

"There!" Kasumi smiled, finally slipping her fingers through the redheaded woman's hair, braiding it, "Alright! Now for a new kimono that would suit your taste!" the young female giggled.

"You know, you don't have to be so picky!" the warrior woman commented, "Anything would do just fine!" 

(Pout) the teen frowned, searching for a fitting garment through t the closet, completely ignoring the elder woman. "Now I'm sure I left that kimono around here somewhe--**Aha**!" 

"Should I start worrying now?" Baiken arched a brow, mocking. 

_Flap_… 

"There! I bet you'd look pretty in this one." Kasumi giggled. 

O_-\-! "Huh!" Baiken gawked, staring at an exact image of her old kimono, except that it was white and blue, and the other sleeve wasn't tattered.     

"I took it with me when I was transferred to this colony." The young girl smiled shyly, "I knew you'd come back someday, so I thought I'd hold on to it till you do!" ^__^

"I… Sorry…" the redheaded woman sighed, looking away. 

O_o? "Baiken? What's wrong?" Kasumi knotted her browse, the new blue kimono folded in her hands, "I didn't say anything to upset you, did I?" 

"No it's…" Baiken frowned, annoyed at herself, "I don't remember you." She looked up, her eye staring right at the young one's black orbs.

Giggling, "Well, I don't remember you very well either! I mean I was just _five_ when you left the colony." 

"No I… don't remember anything!" Baiken shook her head, eye closed. 

"I don't understand." Kasumi frowned, puzzled. 

"Anji said that I have amnesia." 

"Anji?" 0o0!!! The girl squealed, "Anji is here, too?" her eyes widened, glittering, and her cheeks splashed crimson, (_Chu_~) "I remember him! He's so kawaii!" 

(**Snap!**) Baiken felt something twitch in her guts, but smiled anyway, "Yeah, I bet he still is!" she laughed, halfheartedly.

_Commotion_… 

"Huh?" both girls turned towards the door, hearing women cheering and squealing. 

Curious, Baiken, in only the towel over her shoulders, snuck towards the window, slightly peeking through the drapes and saw the blue-clad man, at the lower floor, since they were on the second floor, smiling while chatting with some other woman who stood at the door. 

"Whoa~!" Kasumi breathed, "Is that-- Anji?" she blushed even more.

"Yes." Green-eyed in jealousy-Baiken smiled through gritted teeth, and then dropped the towel, leaving it wrinkled on the floor, "C'mon! I could use a new garment." 

"Oh…" shy, Kasumi studied the elder woman's curves, "Um, Baiken…" 

"Yes?" the redhead replied, not turning to face her while leaning down to grab the kimono, "What is it?" 

"What size of bra do you wear?" 

Blushing, a vein popped, pounding comically. T_-\-x

=============

Down stairs… 

"No, thank you, kind woman, I am just here looking for a friend!" Anji chuckled, fanning himself. 

"Oh? And who, may I ask, are you looking for?" a young woman smiled, cutely batting her eyes.

"Her name is Baiken, do you know where I could find her?" the blue-clad man smiled, ignoring the young eyes that stared at his finely carved muscles. 

"Baiken?" one of the girls blushed hard, hardly maintaining her breath. 

"Yes…" Anji arched a brow, "Young lady," 

"Y-Yes!" she gasped, startled of why he was talking to her. 

"Take a _deep_ breath and slowly count to ten." He instructed. 

She did like he did, and that helped a lot, "Oh, Thank you! I needed that." She eyed him sleepily. 

"Don't mention it!" he forked back a few bangs, since he didn't have a hair band to keep them up anymore. 

That move was enough to make half the crowd of females faint. 

"Oopse!!" Anji whispered nervously. O_o; 

"Anji!" a familiar voice growled, "What on earth did you do to them?" the redheaded woman thumped her foot, upset. 

"Anji!!!!" Kasumi squealed, storming her way to jump on him hugging, "Oh-I've missed you **_so_** much!" she nuzzled his neck.

"Oh?" Anji blushed, "Kasumi?" he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "My-you sure have grown! You are such a fine looking young lady!" he smiled. 

Giggling, she shyly blushed. 

"Ahem!" Baiken coughed, (vain pop) "Are you two done?" she frowned.

"Baiken!" Anji smiled, but then blinked her new features, "I see that have found a new kimono, no?" 

"Shut-up…" she sneered, "What are you doing here? Don't you know that you're at the woman's wing?" she scolded. 

"Of-course I do! I just-!" he began. 

"Then _beat it_!!!" she cried, "Or are you becoming as perverted as that stupid albino?" pause, "Where is that idiot, anyway?" 

"Oh-he's sleeping like a baby." Anji chuckled.

"More like a log, I bet." Baiken arched a brow, but then frowned, "Are you gonna keep hugging her all day?" 

"Huh?" both Anji and Kasumi blushed, quickly parting. 

"Sorry, I'll just go catch up to my chores." Kasumi cupped her face, and then ran inside, embarrassed.    

"Sorry…" Anji chuckled, forking back some more hair, and by that time, all the woman who recovered fainted again. 

"Humph…." Baiken looked away, angry. 

"What's wrong?" the blue-clad man asked, confused. 

"Call me when you're finished flirting." She hissed and whirled around and away. 

"Huh?" startled by her words, Anji was quite puzzled. 

========

     Later, slipping his way out of the women's death hug, Anji made his way back to the men's wing to find Chipp sitting like a student listening carefully to his master, legs tucked, hands fisted on his knees, Ryu sitting in front of him, explaining a few pointers about Japanese culture, a map-like scroll spread between them. 

"Hello!" Anji chirped as he entered the room, "Good morning, Chipp, Ryu, what are you discussing?" he asked. 

"Oh! Good morning, Anji! I was just explaining Japan's borders to Chipp, that's all." Ryu smiled.

"I never thought that a small island would contain such rich culture." Chip said quite amused, arms crossed. 

"Four! Japan is constructed of four islands, Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyoto, and Shikoku, not just one, Chipp." Ryu corrected. 

"Sorry!" Chipp chuckled, and then turned to the dancer once more, "So? How was she?" 

"Baiken? I'm not sure; she seemed upset to see me." Anji shrugged, brows sadly knotted, still puzzled by that. 

"Oh? Why's that? I thought she liked you!" Chipp asked. 

Shrugging, Anji simply sat next to the albino, "Sometimes, women can be so confusing." He shook his head. 

"Tell me about it." Chipp smirked, taunting.

"Well then, breakfast should be ready soon, how about you join us?" Ryu offered. 

"Us?" Chipp asked. 

"Yes, the men who live at this side of the colony." The young boy replied. 

"Just a question," Chipp frowned, puzzled, "Why are you separated? I mean what about those who have a brother or sister and want to be together?" 

"Oh-there's a whole wing for that… you see, single people who have no other relatives are sent to the wing they belong to, as for the ones with family are sent to live in a near by wing." 

"Oh…" Chipp breathed, looking a bit stupid. 

==========

"Baiken…" Kasumi began over breakfast.

"What?" the redheaded woman spat.

"What's eating _you_?" she frowned, "PMS or something?"  

(**SNAP!!**) Blushing hard, Baiken glared at the younger girl, mentally screaming: '**_SHUT-UP!_**' 

O_o; "Sorry!" Kasumi frowned, "I'm just trying to bring up a conversation, Baiken!" 

"Oh-be quiet!" the redheaded woman sneered, but then smacked her chop-sticks to the table, and popped up to her feet, "Meh… I need a walk." 

"Mind if I join you?" Kasumi hopefully smiled. 

"OH-leave me alone you little-- Urgh…" she bit her tongue, groaning, but took a quick glance at the young girl before walking out. 

"Sigh…" Kasumi sighed, downhearted. "I wonder what Ryu is doing." She pondered. 

~*~*~*~*~

We follow Baiken…        

~*~*~*~*~

"Sigh…" she sighed, leaning her side on the wall, sitting at a porch that provided a wonderful view of a pond, a duck with it's ducklings swam together in a single file. 

     Baiken sat under that shade at that porch, silently watching the mother with it's young ones as they swam. When she closed her eye, she could hear the sound of water as it trickles over the stones, pouring into a little stream that passed a small watermill that moved a windmill into work. It was like a miniature village, but with brick borders protecting it. She smiled, sensing the peace and harmony of that moment, feeling the cool morning breeze as it passed her, caressing her pale skin, brushing back her stray bangs. 

_PLOP _

     Upon hearing a small splash, soon followed by giggling laughter, the warrior woman opened her eyes, sleepily, she gazed away, seeing a few children throw crumbs of bread at the duck and its young ones, and the bird advanced towards the floating meal, picking it up, swallowing it happily, and her ducklings did the same. Baiken smiled, warm with the feeling of safety, so she closed her eyes again, debiting herself back to the farthest, most silent part of her memory, hopefully to remember anything of her former self.  

**_SPLASH! _**

"Hey!" a child whined, "Why'd you do that for?"

"Heh…" another voice chuckled meanly. 

     Baiken quickly opened her eye saw a few older boys throwing stones at the duckling and their mother, purposely aiming to the heads, and actually hitting one of the ducklings, making it dive underwater for a second then splash out frantically, dashing to it's mother while the elder boys laughed. The younger children tried to stop them, but the elder ones only teased, and actually bonked one of the younger ones on the head, making him cry, the children ran off to their homes. Furious, the warrior stood up and stomped towards them, seeing how the elder boys picked on the younger ones. 

The eldest, who was probably the leader of that mob, noticed the redheaded woman and frowned, awaiting her arrival as his mob members edged back, started. He wore a red vest and slacks with a black bandana around his head, and his hair was ebony, long and silky. 

"Whoa-man! She's only got _one_ arm!" one of them whispered, stunned. He wore a black vest and slacks, a red bandana on his head though he had short, yet spiky hair.  

"Geesh! She's more stacked than my mom!" the other murmured. This boy wore a black vest and slacks as well, but a blue bandana instead of red, his hair was very short.  

(Snap!) with good hearing, she didn't know wither it was a bliss or a cruse, but she really didn't want to hear that last comment, suppressing the need to bend them down and spank them, she frowned, slightly blushing, "Just what do you three think you're doing?" she hissed. 

"Ack! Is it a guy or a girl?" the one with the blue bandana gawked. 

"I dunno, she _looks_ like a girl but _sounds_ like a guy." The other with red commented. 

"Quit it!" their leader shouted, swinging an arm, and then turned back to the redheaded woman, "Yes? What do you want?" he said lamely, arms crossed. 

A vein popped, "You were picking on children younger than yourselves, attacked harmless ducklings in an unspoiled pond, and disturbed my meditating, and you actually have the guts to question?" she sneered, raged. 

"You gotta prob with that?" the leader arched a sardonic brow, smirking. 

"Yes! Be grateful that I'm in a good mood or I would've **_chucked off your heads_ you little brats!**" the thundered.

'_I take that back_,' the boy with the blue bandana whispered to his friend, '_She's even more short-tempered than my elder sister!_' 

"I'd like to see you try." The leader smirked. 

With a vein pop, Baiken glared at him, furious, yet she kept it in and closed her eye, eyebrow twitching. U_-\-X  

"Baiken!" a friendly happy voice called, "Fancy seeing you here! Were you meditating as well?" ^__^

She gained a sweat drop "Anji?" she blinked. "Um, yes I was… until these brats disturbed me." 

"Really?" another familiar voice cut in. 

"**You?**" the redheaded woman edged back, "Stay back you pervert or I'm chucking off your head!" she threatened. 

"Hey!" Chipp squawked, hands flapping around frantically, "I didn't even touch you… _yet_." He whispered the last word, smirking. 

She heard him, so she chucked his with the blunt side of her sword. "**DAI** **BAKA!**" she cried in his ear. 

"OW~!" he winced in pain. X_x "You didn't have to yell!" he whined. 

     Huffing, Baiken turned to beat the three kids, but they were already gone. Growling muttered curses, and then whirled around, leaving, yet stomped on Chipp's foot on the way. Anji chuckled nervously, clearing a path for her, and then followed her, hopefully to comfort her. 

"So? Do you remember anything yet?" he smiled, sitting besides her on the porch, fanning her playfully. 

"Humph~!" Chipp pouted, and simply laid on the grass, hands clasped behind his head. 

Tucking a stray bang of hair behind her ear, she paused, feeling the wind as it playfully cooled her down, but then frowned with a smirk, her only eye saying: '_Stop fanning me before I chuck you!_'  

Getting the hint, Anji stopped; instead, he fanned himself and stared at the sprawling ninja. After a short moment of silence, he turned to her, "Chipp really likes you." He whispered quietly. 

"Yeah… as much as he likes to group my ass…" she sneered, rested her side against the wall again, hand gripping the swords hilt. 

After a few seconds, she closed her eye, sighing. 

"What's wrong?" Anji asked, and right then a slight breeze blew against him, sending his bangs sprawling across his face. When he brushed them away, he noticed her staring at him, somewhat shying off. "Baiken…?" 

"Anji…" she whispered, "Do you like me?" she eyed him, blushing.

Skip a heartbeat, "I beg your pardon?" he blushed hard, startled.

"We're not really siblings, right?" she asked, "So do you like me? Because there is something about you I can't get out of my head…" she whispered. 

Struck speechless, Anji's breath quickened, his heart throbbing in his chest, "W-well… I… I'm…" he shook his head, startled and nervous. 

Silence came… 

Baiken just looked at him, waiting. 

Anji collected his thoughts, sorting through them for the right words. 

Just then, Chipp turned to look at them, noticing their discomfort, but just as he was about to heave himself to reach them, he heard Anji speak. 

"Yes… I do like you." 

Skip a heartbeat, Chipp froze, stricken. Quickly, he turned to his other side, giving them his back, as if he was sleeping. 

"At first, I thought it was just a crush, so I assumed it simple _puppy -love_ and tried to forget about it, but then I realized that it was more… I tried to fight it, because I knew you as a woman who wouldn't stop to love a man and considered morphing it to brotherly love… till now, it has always been like that." He explained, truthfully nervous. 

"Do you wish to change it?" she asked, interested in the answer. 

Chipp felt his heart leaping out of place, throat going dry, breath misty in his lungs; he clinched his fists, scoring some dirt, awaiting the heart breaking answer. 

Another pause of silence came… 

"I don't know…" Anji whispered, shrugging, his eyes and spectacles shaded by his long ebony bangs. "I don't know if it would be right." He continued. 

"Anji…" Baiken called softly, "Did you just say… '_a woman who wouldn't stop to love a man_'…?" 

Blushing uncontrollably, Anji bit his bottom lip, his eyes still shaded, "Um…" he suppressed a chuckle, "Yes… I have always loved you… Baiken." 

"Oh…" that word was all she ever uttered. 

     Chipp lay there, motionless, thinking frantically. '_Why the hell did she choose him over me?_' He gritted his teeth, slowly curling around himself. With a sigh, he sprawled defeated by his emotions, the back of his eyes stung bitterly. '_Why?_' his mind moaned, '_I was just flirting with her, it's not like I cared, right?_' he wondered, slightly looking at the grass by his head, slightly leaning and dancing with the softest breeze. 

With a sigh he closed his eyes, trying this best to relax… 

~*~*~*~*~

Later… 

~*~*~*~*~

"Chipp! Wake up!" someone shook him lightly, "Get up or the ants would eat you alive!" it chuckled. 

"Hnn?" the ninja murmured, turning to face the person who awakened him from his dream. "Ryu?" he arched a brow, but only after a few more seconds did he notice the cloudy darkening sky, "Oh-Geesh!!!" she muttered, quickly sitting up, "How long have I been asleep?" he brushed the dirt out of his hair. 

"Since morning! It's been over six hours!" the brown-headed boy informed; "Man you must've been sleeping like a log!" he pulled at the albino's arm, helping him up. 

"Yeah, I get too deep into dreamland sometimes." Chipp chuckled, then eyed away and saw the empty porch, "Say! Where are Anji and Baiken?" 

"Oh-last time I saw them, they said something about going to the nearest shrine. Why do you ask?" Ryu tilted his head, curious. 

"Um, what do you do at a shrine?" Chipp frowned, puzzled. 

"Oh like you do in churches! Ask the shrine master to take away a curse, or to destroy an even soul with a mighty Afuda, or simply ask for blessing when getting married."

"Muh--(O_O;;)--Married?" Chipp almost suffered a heart attack. 

"Hey!" Ryo cried, startled, "Are you alright?" 

"Please don't tell me those two are getting married!" he pleaded. 

"**NO!!**" Ryu blushed, "They're just gonna ask the shrine master for guide-ness! Baiken's got amnesia, remember?" 

"Oh~!" relieved, Chipp chuckled, "Sorry!" 

"It's alright." Ryu smiled slightly, "Just because they're a cute couple doesn't mean they'll get married from the first date." 

_DONG~_

O_O; "Um… Date…?" Chipp gulped.

"Yeah, Anji asked Baiken out to a date." Ryu informed, "You'd probably find them at the inn tonight, Anji told me that they're having supper there." The brown-headed boy smiled. 

"Oh…" the albino breathed. 

"Well, I'd take a shower if I were you, you've got dirt smeared all over you." The youth commented, dusting the back of the ninja's black vest, "Well anyway, I've got chores to catch up to, and dinner is in an hour, see you later, Chipp!" he smiled and walked away. 

"A… date…" Chipp whispered to thin air. 

     Heart broken, Chipp headed back towards the room and slumped on the futon, thinking deeply. '_Sigh… and all this time I used to think that she's all mine, stupidly assuring myself that no one else has his eye on her… Meh… I'm such a fool_.' With another sigh, he got up, and headed towards the bathroom, he needed a shower to clean his body and relief his mind from all the thinking.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I thought I'd leave one Japanese word in this chapter:

Chu: (inner squeal of delight) it's another sound effect. ^^;

I doubt that it would make much difference… 


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     The night was peaceful with a melodic song, the cool breeze blew softly, making the long grass sway along, almost as if like dancing, the trees sing when they move the slightest bit, and made the long crimson hair of a woman sprawl across her face. Baiken smiled, forking back the stray bangs, tucking a few behind her ear, and then looked ahead as the night laid down its noise, the moon shown up high beautifully half a circle in the sky. 

      She had a very important occasion today, so she had to dress for it, choosing the best garments she could find. Baiken wore a traditional pinkish-red kimono, braided her hair and tied it together with a little white ribbon, and jade colored earrings, they resembled the shape of tear drops, and put up just a bit of cherry-red lipstick over the insistence of Kasumi, though the creamy substance of that rouge made her lips feel funny, and it tasted like cherry by the way, she hoped that it wouldn't ruin her night.   

      The woman stood there, at the entrance of the building where she and the blue-clad man agreed on meeting, and she was nervous. She didn't know why, but she thought that maybe it's a normal feeling, having her heart beat up fast with every sound, her eye would quickly move to look at anyone who's walking near her, but is usually disappointed when not seeing him. Time was growing closer by the second, and her senses were growing tense as well. 

Right then, she felt her heart leap right out of her chest when she heard someone call. 

"Good evening!" the friendly voice said quietly, "I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long." 

"Anji!" she whirled around and smiled, but then gawked, scanning him.

The smiling man chuckled and blushed lightly. He wore a traditional blue kimono, his ebony hair spread, a few strands resting on his shoulders, but now he combed his hair and split his forelock at the side, a few bangs shading his eyes at where the glass of his spectacles shined, and it was covering his carved torso, yet he still had his stopping fans. 

"What are the fans for?" she slightly frowned.

"Oh these?" he blinked, "Um, I can't seem to part with them!" he chuckled, and then frowned. "What about the sword then?" he smirked. 

"Huh?" she looked at her hip, and the sword was there. She blushed, "Oopse, I forgot about it." She smiled, looking down, embarrassed. 

Anji simply laughed, and then scanned her, "Looking quite stunning, my lady! Just like an enchanted princess, from a knight's dream!" 

She just pouted playfully.

"My-my!" he widened his eyes, flushing, and then playfully titled his head "You look so stunning tonight, let me guess, a new perfume?" 

She smiled and shook her head.

"Hmm… Ah! Must be the earring then?" he smiled, "You pierced your earlobes?" 

"They're clip-on's" she giggled. "Guess again." She playfully taunted. 

"Hmm…" crossing his arms, brows knotted, the blue-clad man scanned her, wondering what he still hadn't noticed, just then he smirked, "Make up?" he arched a brow, guessing. 

"How much?" she smiled wider. 

"Lipstick is quite obvious, but is that eyeshade I see?" he stared into her eye.

Blushing, and a bit startled, she fixed her gaze to his, and he stood still for a few seconds. 

"Well?" he smirked, eyes going dreamy, questioning. 

"Not much eyeshade and just one quick roll of lipstick." She eyed away, a bit shy.  

Anji chuckled and then reached out a hand, "Shall we?" he smiled, eyes closed. 

"Sure." She giggled.  

     Walking away, little did they know that they were being watched by an envious ninja, Chipp gnawed on his lower lip, mentally hitting his head against a wall where he sprawled over the slot roof, his clothing providing enough camouflage so the busy pair won't notice him. To Chipp, the only way to get Baiken back was to ruin the date between her and Anji, and then kiss up to her and make things better, drooling at his so-called _brilliant_ plan, he comically popped up to follow them, only to his foot to trip over a tile and tumble down, splashing into a small pond, a frog crocked angrily at him and leaped away, splashing water in his face. 

"Crap…" he cursed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Anji…" 

"Yes?" ^_^

"What's going on over there?" the redheaded woman asked, pointing at a few people causing what seemed enjoyable noise. 

"It looks like a celebration of some sort." He replied, "I see people going in and out, it looks like an open party." He smiled. 

(Sniff-sniff) "Say~ what's that smell?" she smiled; "It smells like… burned sugar?" she turned to him. 

Sniffing the air, he turned to her, "I think its cotton-candy." He replied. 

"Cotton… candy?" she blinked, not familiar with the name. 

"Have you never tried it before?" he arched a brow, grinning. 

"No, I don't think I have." She shrugged a shoulder. 

"How about I get you some? It's sweet, but kind of sticky!" he chuckled and released her hand, "Wait here, I'll be right back." He informed. 

"No, really, Anji I-" too late, he already vanished within the crowd. 

     With a sigh, she waited for a few seconds and then looked around her. She saw a small little bench, so she went towards it, but before she could sit down, a small kitten started purring playfully at her feet, it was light gray stripped in black, and it had emerald green eyes, and one of it's paws was white, the kitten cutely sprawling on its back, calling and reaching up its paws to her, as if asking her to play with him. Baiken giggled, crouching down she scratched the kittens head, the kitten purred, and it seemed comfortable and happily at her touch. 

"Oh? Why that's such a cute little thing." Anji's voice commented. 

"Back so soon?" Baiken blushed, standing up to greet him. 

"Yes, it wasn't as crowded as I estimated." He chuckled, a stick with fluffy pink substance on it, "Here, try it." He smiled. 

"I don't know…" she stared at the fluffy delight, "I'm not that stable when high on sugar." 

"Hyper active?" O_O!

Blushing, she nodded, her eye fixed to the kitten at her feet. 

"Oh…" sweating lightly, Anji went sorting through his thoughts, after a second, he shook his head and smiled, "Oh-it's not much! Just have a taste, if it's too sweet you don't have to eat it!" 

"Well… alright." She shyly smiled.

     Baiken stared at the fluffy candy and suppressed a silly feeling of laughter in her heart, '_God I feel ridicules!_' her mind shouted, but she ignored and plucked out a small piece. The candy was pink and fluffy and all, but when she touched it, at turned dark pink and hardened, and it felt a bit warm, confused, she looked up at the ebony haired man and he nodded, so she ate it, her fingers on her lips, suppressing the sudden drool that rushed in her mouth the second her tongue collided with the sweetness. 

"Baiken?" he asked worriedly, the woman hadn't moved for a whole minute. 

"Too sweet…" she barely whispered, clearing her throat over and over, but suddenly release a laugh. "Sorry." She smiled. 

"It's alright." He nodded in understanding, "So~ what do I do with this?" he blinked at the cotton-candy. 

"Eat it or save it for Kasumi." 

"A taste wont hurt." he shrugged, and plucked out a small fragment, but when he ate it, he sucked on his fingers, "man this thing sure is sticky!" he smiled. 

"Tell me about it." She smiled widely, plucking another piece, "It's not so bad," she shoved it in her mouth, "when you get used to it." She smiled. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Anji smiled, quietly scolding. 

"Sorry." she cutely giggled, and then started licking her lips, "Yum…" she plucked out another fragment. 

"Um, Baiken…" Anji started to sweat lightly, "I think you had a tad too much." He shifted the candy away from her reach. 

"Aw-don't be silly!" she grinned and shoved the piece in her mouth again, "So sweet!" she laughed, almost squealing. 

"Okay, Baiken… now you're scaring me!" he edged back. 

"Nonsense! Sugar never hurt anyone!" she exclaimed, reaching out to snatch the candy. 

"Oh-no you don't!" he whirled around her, "I'm getting rid of this before you hurt yourself or something?" 

"Like what? Go into heat-phase?" she taunted. 

Anji's face burned red, "**_NO!!!!_**" he shouted, "I mean a woman in your age shouldn't act so-- so--"

"Childish?" she arched a brow, guessing. 

"Yes!" he breathed. 

     Silence fell between them, and Anji couldn't help but notice the slender woman's marble face as it softly glowed under the moonlight. Baiken stared out at him through her only eye, yet she was absolutely stunning to him, her hair, silky, long and over her shoulders, beautifully shining with the reflection of the moon light as he eye shimmered like an unspoiled pond under the moonlight. 

Anji was brought out of his trance when she started nibbling on her fingers. "Just _what_, may I ask, are you doing?" he asked while shoving the candy to a passing boy, who took it happily after a slight pause of confusing. 

"Nothing…" She blinked innocently, curling her fingers, her arm behind her back.

"Let me see." He reached out his hand. 

"See what?" she blinked, suppressing the need to laugh out loud.

"Your hand…" He smiled, frowning. 

"Oh? I didn't know you are a physicist!" she giggled. "Do you read teacups, too? Do you do it for a living?" she tilted her head.

Grinning, he reached out for her hand and looked at it, for his surprise, sticky candy was there. 

"Oh? I wonder how that got there!" she smiled innocently. 

"That makes both of us." He told, "Well then, there's a small fountain, how about we go there and lean it?" 

"Aw~ it'll be a waste of sweet stuff."  She pouted. 

"Alright then, I'll clean it for you… my way!" 

"…?" O.-\-? 

     With no warning, he started nibbling on her fingers. Squealing with laugher, Baiken tried to fight it, but right then he grabbed her, one arm around her waist, hugging her tight, their torsos pressing against each other, while her only arm suffered his playfully harmless teeth. After a short struggle, the redheaded woman gave in, and the blue-clad man had stopped, only for them to hug slightly and start laughing all over again. Anji was so lightheaded at the moment, he hugged her tight and nuzzled her neck, eyes closed, feeling her breath against his neck, while he nuzzled her slowly, taking in her sent, and her smell filled his nose. 

     Oh, how it smells so heavenly… something delicate and soft, warm and so cuddly. He nuzzled her a bit more, feeling his hands caress her soft flesh, his hands flat on her back, feeling her small petite body pressed into his own, her heart beating faster, echoing though her body, the vibrations reaching to his… he felt her soft molds pressed into his torso, her skin so soft and silky, the color of the blunt marble stone all over it, yet so warm and tender. He felt his heart race and his mind go all blurry, as if a maiden from a fairytale had just charmed him and took away his soul. 

Sadly, even he had to let go of dreamland. 

"Anji…" the woman's soft voice whispered quietly in his ear, her captive fingers pressing lightly on his, "People are staring!" she informed. 

"Huh?" O_O;

     Embarrassed, the blue-clad dancer had completely forgotten he was in the middle of a square, many people were staring at him, wondering why he was hugging a redheaded woman as if they were two stars shooting a movie. Blushing hard-core, Anji yelped in startle, mentally jumping ten feet back. 

"Oh-I'm so sorry!" he whispered, "I don't know what came over me." He hung his head, too embarrassed to look at her. '_Oh-great, she's probably gonna beat me up now._' He sighed lightly, awaiting the woman's fist. 

But all he got was a giggle… 

"Its okay!" she cheered, and licked her fingers, whipping away all the sugar before dipping her fingertips in the fountains water, "I'm sure it's nothing sake can't fix!" ^_-\-!!

O_O;; "Sake?" he looked up, seeing the woman walk away, "_Oh-no_!" he bolted after her, "Now-Baiken! I don't think sake is such a good idea!" he gained a sweat drop, it's enough that she's hyper, he doesn't want her to get drunk as well! 

"Don't worry! If I get drunk, just hit me on the head with a mallet and drag me home!" she informed. 

Anji just gawked. O_o;?

"Kidding!" she pouted. 

Shaking his head, Anji walked with her side by side. 

Baiken widened her smiled and linked her only arm with his, cutely snuggling into it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

     At that moment, and at seeing that sight, Chipp was mentally screaming his head off, but hitting it physically against a wall till a huge lump came to view. When he lost his balance he fell to his back, sprawled, and then started cursing. '_Aw he just had to be that charming, didn't he?_' he hissed to himself, cursing people who are always smiling and like to wear blue while carrying certain magic-stopping fans. With a depressed sigh, Chipp sat up, forked back his hair and brushed his clothes, jumping silently like the ninja he was to land on the rooftops, from there it would be easier to trace down the cute pair. 

     Little did he know that he landed on a sleeping cat's tail, causing it to screech and jump at him, scarring his face, loosing balance, Chipp cried in pain, tripped over a tile, again, and tumbled aimlessly till he slipped off the roof, crashing through the ceiling, only to find himself in the ladies dressing room! After the screaming, shouting, pounding and cursing, Chipp ran out of there as if hell had broken loose, quick enough to dodge a hair comb, but not fast enough to dodge a chair! 

"Aw~ sun on a beach…" was all he could mumble before a table collided with the back of his skull. 

He was simply sent to dreamland once more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"A table for two, please." Anji smiled to the waiter.

"Right this way, please." A Japanese man smiled back, guiding him and the redheaded woman towards an empty table, he gave them the menus and then left. 

"Well then, this sure looks appetizing." Anji smiled, scrolling across the list of food, "I think I'll have the fried lobster, what about you Baiken, have you found anything, yet?" he smiled. 

Baiken zoned out, staring blankly at the menu. 

"Baiken?" he called, and then when she didn't respond, he reached out to run a careful, feather touch of a  finger the curve of her chin, "What's wrong?" 

"Hn?" she looked up at him, and then sighed. "I… I don't know." She shrugged, but then forced a smiled, "M-Maybe I'm just out of sugar." She smiled halfheartedly. 

"What's bothering you?" he arched a brow, curious. 

She sighed… 

"I don't feel hungry anymore." She murmured quietly. 

"Tired?" he asked, curious of why she'd grown so sad in such a short time. 

"No… just…" she shrugged, unable to pin down a certain word, "Uh… I dunno." She looked into his eyes, "Something just doesn't feel right." 

"Alright then," he nodded in understanding, "how about we start with something light before we dig in the main course?" he smiled, "You're probably feeling drained out for lack of sugar." He chuckled. 

"Maybe…" she slightly smiled, eyebrow arched, mocking.

Right then, a waiter walked towards them, "So, may I take your orders?" he held out the pencil and note book, smiling friendly to them. 

"Um, we'd like something light before we start with a main meal, do you recommend anything?" Anji grinned.

"Something light?" the waiter blinked, quieted for a second, thinking, "Alright then, I could recommend some tropical drinks, how would pineapple juice sound?" he smiled. 

"Sounds wonderful, right Baiken?" Anji turned to the redheaded woman. 

Baiken stared into Anji's eyes, her only eye reflecting something he couldn't read.

"Baiken? What is it?" the blue-clad man knotted his brows, starting to worry about her. 

"I think it's… just lack of sugar." She hung her head, almost laughing, and then drew up a hand to fork back a stray bang. "Ouch!" she jilted when her fingertip accidentally poked her earlier bruise. 

"Need an ice pack?" ^_^;

"No, I'm sure the bruise would just fade away." She touched her lump gently. 

"Alright then, would you like to order right about now?" the waiter asked. 

"Yeah, I think we should order right now, right honey?" Anji said, but bit his tongue when he uttered the last word. 

     For a pause that seemed to devour up reality, Baiken stared at him, straight in the eye, brows knotted, yet flushing, and Anji didn't know if it was a sign of acceptance or anger. At that moment, Chipp was snickering delightfully to himself, crouching on the rooftop, spying on the pair from the building next door, his spot was perfect, he could see them, but they couldn't see him. '_Oh-this ought to be fun!_' the ninja whispered to himself, despite the pain in the back of his skull, he kept an eye on them. 

"Honey…?" Baiken finally spoke, yet her voice more of question than anger.  

Anji swallowed hard, his Adams-apple went up and down as his breath quickened, a silly smile curved on his lips. 

"Or~ maybe I'll take an order later." The waiter gained a sweat drop and edged away. 

Silence came… 

"Honey…!" she repeated the word, but with more of confusion, "What do you mean by _honey_?" she asked. 

"It just… slipped my tongue!" he chuckled nervously, fighting the urge to storm right out of there. ^.^;; 

Baiken arched a brow at his reply, more of a startled, disappointed gleam in her eye, "Oh…" she breathed and hung her head. 

When Anji realized that she wasn't going to explode, he adjusted himself and tried to ease up the tensed pause, "You know, I really didn't mean to offend you or anything!"

The table abruptly rattled when she suddenly stood up, leaving. 

"Wh-Wait! Baiken!!!" Anji jilted up to his feet, painfully knocking his knee to the wooden corner, wincing and then limping on one foot, bowing apologetically to the waiter to follow the warrior woman.

Baiken silently walked away, slow and steady. 

Anji followed her hastily, almost tripping over his own feet in nervousness. "B-Baiken!" he called, finally catching up to her, "I'm so sorry! I'm dearly sorry! If I did something to upset you back there I'm greatly sorry!" he quickly and quietly said. 

She didn't reply, her eyes shaded by her long bangs. Ignoring him, she walked faster.  

"Wait! Baiken…" Anji frowned, quickly darting his hands to her arm, clutching it, "What's wrong?" he whirled her around. 

Startled by his sudden pull, she only gasped. 

And they both froze. 

     Anji stared at her glassy eyes, wondering if the tears formed because of him startling her, or were they there before he pulled. As for Baiken, she didn't struggle, instead she just stared into his black orbs, her arm held firmly in his hand, her fingers slowly curling and her breath quickened. They both froze in that pose for a second, Anji holding her arm while she stared into his eyes, but then he let go of her hand, little by little, and she only touched his shoulder the faintest touch. Her fingers crept like a weightless spider, spreading behind his neck, simply feeling it. 

With no warning, their lips met. 

     Anji's alarm-system was probably hacked, because he couldn't feel anything, nothing at all, nothing but the feeling of her lips against his own, just then, he felt her hand slip from behind his neck, fork through his hair and then spread its fingers over his check, softly her thumb was caressing it. He closed his eyes, but couldn't turn on his brain till after they parted. But when all the fog cleared out from his head and his dreamy eyes began to focused once more, he saw her face blushing as red as a tomato, her fingers over her lips, with no warning, she stormed away. 

Dumfounded, Anji's brain managed to send enough brainwaves telling him that he should follow her, so he did. 

~*~*~*~*~

     Chipp sprawled over the rooftop, arms folded over his head, eyes glassy and hiccups in his whining, whispering voice, '_Great! Just great! Just when I (Hic) thought everything was going right, lady luck (Hic) had to be so cruel_.' He gnawed on his lower lip, but then popped up to his feet again, making sure no tiles were out of place, he didn't want to trip over anything now, he was in enough of a bad mode. 

     Sadly when he jumped off the roof, he didn't see the guard-dog that was strolling around. The second the dog identified the ninja's presence, it started barking so loud it scared the daylight out of Chipp. Screaming in start, and without even turning around, Chipp darted away, but when he noticed that no one was following him, he stopped. 

"Phew~!" he whipped his forehead. 

_CRACK!_

"Huh?" O_O!

_SPLASH!!!!_

"Crap…" he hissed, dripping wet, a water-lily on his head, right then, he heard running, so he lowered as much as the little pond allowed, his crimson orbs fixed on the warrior woman as she dashed pass him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Running as fast as she could, Baiken didn't know what made her do that, she was so embarrassed, she just did what she thought was right and dashed as fast as her feet could go. When she noticed that the blue-clad man was after her, she kicked up to high speed and aimlessly turned by every turn she found, at the end she found herself as an open area where grass was spread across the distance, that's when she noticed a few, huge, tickly grown cherry-trees here and there, also pinkish white, their beauty encountering the moon's light, but when she was reminded of the blue-clad man, she quickly darted to the nearest tree, not thinking, she jumped up and sat on the highest branch she could find that could support her weight. 

"Baiken!" Anji called, panting and aimlessly scanning the area, worried and breathless. The blue-clad man walked near the tree, his hand on the bark, and then rested his head on it, taking in some breath. 

Baiken caught her breath, nervously staring down at the dancer as he stood right under her, unmoving. '_Go on!! Shoo!! Go away!!_' she mumbled to herself. 

"Yo! Anji!" a familiar voice called, "What's the matter? Did you scare off your date?" the voice taunted and then chuckled. 

"Chipp?" Anji blinked.

From Baiken's point of view, all she could see was the top of both men's heads. 

"Chipp, why are you all wet?" Anji asked, startled. 

"Long story…" Chipp nervously chuckled, "Why are you here? Where's Baiken?" 

"Um… that is a long story as well…" Anji chuckled nervously, "You wouldn't have seen her, have you?" 

"Well, I do remember seeing some pretty redhead zooming pass me just a second ago, I think she headed deeper into the park." The ninja pointed a hand away.

"Oh-God I hope she's alright…" Anji spoke quietly. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chipp looked back at him, "You didn't hurt her, did you?" 

"I'll explain everything later, I must find her." Anji said hastily and quickly marched away, "I'll see you later." 

"Um, Okay…" 

Silence came… 

Baiken just followed the blue-clad man as he walked away until it was too difficult to track him from between the tree leaves. Just then, the branch she was sitting on shock all so lightly. 

"So?" Chipp smirked, "Care to talk about it?" 

Baiken stared at him, startled, not knowing either to beat him up or tell him about her embarrassment, "What do you want?" she sneered, blushing hard. 

Laughing, Chipp shook a finger, "Tut-tut my dear! No need to be so furious!" he smiled to her, "You can beat me all up if it would make you feel better." He titled his head, a friendly smiled meant for her. 

Feeling even more embarrassed, if not humiliated, Baiken left her forehead touch the tree's bark, eye closed, her hand clinched tight on her chest. 

"Ya' know…" Chipp started, his eyes shaded by his silver hair, "I've never felt anything for any girl like I've felt my heart race for you…"

Baiken opened her eye, yet never turning to him, simply just lifting her head a bit.

With that, the ninja continued, "I mean I've met a lot of girls, but none of them were like you, a mixture of strength, danger and beauty suppressed in a petite, yet threatening feature." He forked back a few strands and looked up at the moon.

Baiken felt her heart slowly get back to its normal rhythm, yet she never looked at the albino. "Why are you saying this?" 

"After a rough landing at the world of reality, I remembered something my mother told me before she died…" 

"You… lost your mother?" she turned to him, a painful horrid feeling stabbed her heart.

"I was young, it really doesn't matter, but she told me that… _When you love someone, you should learn when to let go_…" he paused, and then looked at the redheaded woman right in the eye, "As much as I like you, I guess I have no other choice but to give you out." 

"Huh?" she didn't understand his words. 

"You know! I'm originally American, no matter how much I wish I was Japanese, and since you are originally Japanese, a Japanese woman should be with a Japanese man, not a foreigner." He explained.

"Chipp…" touched, she didn't know what to say. 

"Besides, I'm counted an albino, I shouldn't mix my blood with yours." He turned to face her now, grinning.

Baiken looked into his crimson orbs, tears threatening to fall.

"And another thing, Anji really likes you even if he does have a stupid smile." Chipp sniffled, hung his head and looked away. 

Her lips pressed against his check. 

O__O;;

"Thank you…" she smiled, her marble face almost glowing as the moonlight shined on her, "I appreciate it." She flushed. 

Blushing hard, Chipp never felt adrenaline rush through his body like so, it felt so alarming, "D-don't- mention it!" He stupidly chuckled.

Baiken giggled and stared at him straight in the eye, "Are you gonna be okay?" she tilted her head lightly. 

"I'll be fine…" he whispered, '_Nothing a cold shower won't fix_…' he whispered to himself. 

"What?" she asked, not hearing what he said. 

"Nothing!" she chuckled, hands flung wide, "You should go find Anji, he is probably worried sick about you now." 

"Yeah… you're right." She nodded and looked down, getting ready to jump. 

"Before you go," Chipp suddenly spoke, blushing nervously.

Baiken looked at him, curious. 

He just spread his arms, ridiculously grinning. 

"Though you're all damp, just this once." She smiled, and they linked in a hug. 

They stayed like that for a while… 

"EK!!!!"

**_SLAP!!!_**

"Wo~!" the ninja winced, almost falling off but then hung upside down into the branch with his legs, "Sorry!!! Some habits are hard to break." He reasoned, shrugging upside down. 

"Group me and I'll break your neck!" she thundered, blushing while her arm crossed her chest. 

"Chipp? Baiken! What on earth are you two doing up there??" Anji's voice called.

"Huh?" Baiken looked down and she saw him, he was pouting, arms folded, frowning. "Um, hello…" She waved. 

"Yeah… hi!" Chipp waved, "Nothing really, just _hanging_ about!" he chuckled. 

Anji didn't seem amused, "You knew she was up there, didn't you?" 

Releasing the branch with an athletic whirl, Chipp gracefully landed on his two feet, slightly kneeing, slowly heaving himself up on both legs and then lifted both hands up, "Guilty…" 

Anji simply glared, but then looked up at the redheaded woman, "Are you alright?" 

"I… I'm fine." She nodded, flushing lightly. 

"Well then, I'll just leave you two be and go home, good night." Chipp chuckled and walked away. 

     Anji watched the albino as he walked away, and when he was out of sight, he looked up at the redheaded woman, frowning, only to see her gazing up at the sky, blushing still, her eye fixed to the half showing moon. After a moment of thinking, Anji brushed away the steam and smiled, looking up at his woman. Not bothering to call her down, he gracefully jumped, landing on a huge branch besides the one she was sitting on. 

     Baiken blinked at him, standing there on the branch near her. She noted that his kimono had loosened up a bit and his abdomens have shown again, she closed her eye tight, blushing, not enough that she kissed him, he's making her feel like jumping on his right there. '_Oh-God what is this I'm feeling?_' she rested her head on the tree trunk, thinking.    

"Baiken…" 

Jilting in place, she whirled to him, "Y-yes?" she forked back a stray bang. 

"Take it easy!" he chuckled, just then, he took one single leap, standing right besides her. "Baiken…" he called again, yet looking the opposite way, his wide shouldered figure shining with the reflection of the moonlight. 

"Yes…?" she asked, looking up at him. 

"Why did you do that?" he looked down at her, now, he was the one blushing. 

"I…" embarrassed, she looked down at her feet, "I don't know…" she shrugged. 

"Well then," he slowly leaned in, sitting next to her, "let's forget about it then, you shouldn't trouble yourself." He edged and sniggled besides her. 

He heart started throbbing in her chest, feeling him there, his strong firm arm wrapped it self behind her, keeping her from flinching from his touch. 

"Easy!" Anji smiled, "If you jump like that again you might fall down!" 

"S-Sorry…" she blushed, and then looked down at his arm, his hand cupping her waist.

"I'm sorry! Am I bothering you?" he almost withdrawn his hand. 

"No!" she quickly cupped it, not believing that she just did that, she gnawed on her lower lip, blushing harder, "I… I mean, no it's okay." She drew her hand off his. 

Blushing at her touch, Anji shyly looked down at his feet, "Ya' know this is a pretty high tree!" he said, "How on earth did you climb up here?" 

"Cat reflex's?" she shrugged. 

"Nice reflexes then."

Both laughed for a second…    

"By the way, you forget something back there." The blue-clad man smirked. 

"Really?" the knotted her brows, "What?" 

"This." He leaned in. 

     Struck speechless, Baiken felt him give back her kiss, but with more passion and emotions that before. She felt her cheeks burn and her heart throb painfully in her chest, that, of-course, until she felt both his hands cupping her waist, feeling every single thing that can be felt. A few seconds later, they parted, but no words were said, so, Anji settled but just tucking her head under his chin, hugging her. Baiken felt such comfort, so she didn't fight it, and so they both hugged lovingly, sitting snuggled together on that cool night, on that tree. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: PLEASE don't tell me I made it too cheesy! I hate it when I end up making a love shot too cheesy! ;_; 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter Seven: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sigh…" Chipp couldn't help but be bored, ever since he left the two Japanese people alone, he reached the so-called guest house and sprawled on his back on the floor.

     Chipp had so much free time, Ryu had grown tired of explaining cultures and showing him around the place, explaining the history of every artifact Chipp laid eyes on, the poor young samurai was beat and couldn't bear staying with the ninja any longer, so he excused himself to sleep early. 

     It has been hours since he left them now, and it's 2.30 pass midnight, the blue clad man was supposed to return by now, either that or they got themselves a hotel room or something. With that thought, Chipp snickered, only to be brought up by the sound of someone walking up the front door, so he quickly sprung to his feet, and just like a child, he looked down from the window. 

"Yo! Anji!" the ninja cried. 

"Shush!!!" Anji frowned, and then walked into the building, he slid the door open, walked in, and then slid the door closed, but the second the looked ahead, all it took was a split second before Chipp arrived.

"So~? How'd it go?" the albino smirked, excited. 

Anji blushed, folded his arms and walked pass the ninja.

"Oh-no you don't! You're not getting out of that question!" Chipp taunted, quickly fixing himself in front of the blue clad man. "Speak up before I run you through." He smirked.

"Chipp, please…" the blue clad man rubbed his temple, "It's late and I need to get some sleep! I've had a tiring night." Anji told, exhausted. 

"Oh?" Chipp's eyes widened, "Really? What did'ja do?" a wider smirk curved itself on his lips. 

Anji needed a moment to register what the albino said, and only then when he did, did his face burn red, "It's not what you think!" he shouted. 

"Did she like it?" the ninja chuckled. 

"It's not what you think!!!" Anji cried. 

"Hush!" Chipp shushed a finger over his lips, "You want to wake up the whole neighborhood?" 

"N-No!" Anji closed his eyes, and then shook his head, "I'm tired, I'll talk to you in the morning." with that he walked pass the albino. 

"Aw C'mon! I just wanna know!" the ninja swung an arm over the blue-clad man's shoulders, '_Did you butter her_?' he whispered. 

Blushing hard, frowning, Anji looked away slightly, adjusted his spectacles and then turned to face the albino, "You done?" 

"Did you or didn't you?" Chipp pleaded, "I **need** to know!" 

"I didn't. Satisfied?" Anji replied through gritted teeth, waiting for no answer, he walked away. 

Chipp watched for a second until the blue-clad man was gone, just then, a smirk came up and he looked around towards the door, "Time for a quick trip." 

     Like any anime hunky, Chipp threw off his kimono only for his usually outfit (Default :P) to appear, and he walked out, leaping up, vanishing, leaving to trace but the green tree leaves as the soft midnight breeze tossed them around. When we go follow Anji, the ebony haired man sat on his futon, deeply thinking like never before, the last few hours he had spent up that tree with the redheaded woman had opened up so many choices and dictions that he did not know what to choose. 

     Anji looked up from his place, looking at a half-circler source of light that resembled a moon, Anji crawled on his hands and knees till he reached the window, he placed his hands on the window frame, folding them, propping his chin as he looked up, his black orbs shimmered with a choice that played around his mind. '_All what's left now… is to claim her… to make her mine…_' he breathed in deeply, a smile on his face. 

'_Hmm… I wonder what Chipp is doing…_' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     The art of the ninja, is to _not_ be seen, and that was the albino was good at… well, sometimes… anyway, Chipp invisibly ran from rooftop to rooftop, silently, finally reaching the women's side of the colony, carefully scanning his way for a clear path to take. After a quick glance, Chipp noticed many guard who were roaming around the area, probably making sure no trespassers were around, just then, he heard the sound of wood moving, as if someone slid open a door, but then again, it turned out to be a window. 

     With a stifled yelp, Chipp saw that he's right next to the opening window, and for his surprise, despite his startle for almost falling off the roof of the second floor, again, the one whom opened it was none other than the redheaded woman. Baiken didn't notice the ninja's presence, either that or she pretended she didn't, or she should've laughed her head off if she managed to see his paled-face. Chipp swallowed hard, barely able to move. 

"Of-course you know you shouldn't be here, right?" she faintly spared a quick glance to him. 

"Y-you knew?" O_O;

"For a ninja, you're pretty loud." She smiled to herself, her arm propped on the window frame, "You know, I had a great time with Anji, I wonder if he'd like to do it again." She suppressed a giggle.

"Do what?" Chipp mentally slapped himself for asking that, "Err--never mind."

Baiken only laughed, her long forelock bangs shading her face from his view. 

"Just how serious are you?" she quickly jerked to look at him, frowning, eyes lazily glaring. 

"Um…" swallowing again, Chipp released a frantic chuckle before edging a short space back, "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about the way you're following me!" she explained, scolding. 

"I'm not following you! I just wanted to ask about how things went!" the ninja defended himself. 

"In that case, how about you minding your own business?" she sneered.  

"B-But I…!" Chipp began.

"Oh-**Go home**!" she snapped, quickly slamming the window shut. 

Chipp stared at the window, heartbroken, and then he sighed… 

Suddenly, the window fling open once more… 

"Okay, why are you sighing for?" she rested her elbow on the window frame, frowning at him and arched a brow. 

Startled, Chipp flushed, "You've got a perfect sense of hearing!" he praised.

"Thank you." She smiled, switching mood change, she looked out into the dark blanked designed with beautiful star, "Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be snuggling into bed?" 

"I… I'm not sleepy." He shrugged, sitting legs crossed of the slide-roof. 

"What's eating you?" she asked, curious. 

"How _great_ was your date?" he smiled, halfheartedly. 

"It was wonderful." She shyly flushed, "Until we were busted, that is." She eyed away.

"Um, busted?" O_o?

"Yeah, some mean old guard caught up kis--Err…" biting her tongue, Baiken corrected her sentence, "Talking! We were talking, and he found us after we dropped our sandals." 

"Caught barefooted, huh?" the ninja teased. 

"Not funny." She blushed. 

After a moment on silence, Chipp scratched his head… 

"Ya' know…" he started, "When… you kissed me back there," he looked up at the moon.

Blushing harder, Baiken looked at him, wondering. 

"I know it's wrong, but sometimes, I wish if I met you in other circumstances… just then, there might be a chance I could make you mine." He hung his head, his silver bangs shading his face. 

"Chipp, it's just like you said," the redheaded woman spoke softly, "When you love someone, you have to learn how to let go." A cool breeze played about her long forelock bangs, tossing and turning then the slightest bit. 

The ninja shot his eyes wide open, dumfounded he looked at her… 

"I like you, but I don't think I could love you the way I love Anji." She explained. 

Chipp stared into her pink orb, her eye beautifully reflected the moon light, "I understand, but thanks anyway…" he smiled. 

Baiken just nodded, smiling, "You'd better go, the guards might see you." 

"Oh, yeah, you're right." The ninja blinked, realizing her point. 

"Take care." She chirped, and then blew him a kiss, "Tell Anji I said good night!"  

"Sure, sweet dreams." Chipp chuckled stupidly, blushing, and then gracefully vanished in a single leap. 

Baiken stared at the sky for a while before she giggled to herself and closed the window, ready to go to bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next morning:

     During breakfast, Chipp was eating like an animal while Anji and Ryu stared at him, sweating. Just then, a silver headed boy with short hair was wearing samurai clothes in dark purple with a red bandana on his head, his eyes were so light blue you'd think their white. The silver headed boy simply stared at the brown headed samurai, so Ryu excused himself to see what the silver headed boy wanted. 

     Anji nudged Chipp with an elbow, frowning, so Chipp looked at him, a shrimp peeking from his mouth; Anji was disgusted so he looked away. Pouting, Chipp munched on the shrimp and then looked up to see the silver headed boy, behind him, three boys, two with black clothes, while one wore white, each wearing a bandana around his head, but each in a different color, Red, Blue and Black, and they all stood the same aside each other, arms folded with sleepy-eye glares. Ryu nodded a few times, and then bowed to the silver headed boy, with a grin he walked back to the blue-clad man and ninja. 

"What was that all about?" Chipp asked. 

"That was Chi, he's one of the few active member of the Blue-Dragon clan. He told me that they've found a way to help Anji out of the colony without being caught." The brown headed samurai explained with a smile.

"That's wonderful!" Anji smiled widely. 

"Why Anji? What about me?" the silver headed ninja with crimson eyes frowned. 

"I'm sorry, Chipp. You're not Japanese, so for them, all you have to do to leave is to simply walk out there and tell them and they'll be more than happy to let you out." Ryu told. 

Chipp pouted. 

"No offence." The brown headed boy smiled sheepishly, shrugging. 

"Meh…" Chipp pouted, arms crossed. "Wait a second! What about Baiken?" he directed the question to the blue-clad man.

"Um, that's the problem…" Ryu knotted his brows, "Anji is thinking of leaving her here." 

"WHAT?" Chipp popped up to his feet, thundering, "How could you?" 

"Chipp! Please understand that it's for her own good!" Anji explained quietly, his eyes shaded by his long ebony bangs, placing down his chop sticks and bowl, he drew in a deep breath before continuing, "Baiken doesn't remember much of her past, so she probably doesn't remember how to protect herself, if I took her with me, then she might get hurt and I don't want that to happen." 

"But she loves you!" Chipp reasoned, raged. 

Silence came. 

"You're just gonna ditch her?" Chipp cried, "Are you at-least telling her?" 

Anji raised his head, staring at the albino straight in the eyes, confused at the question. 

"Are you gonna tell her that you're leaving?" Chipp cleared out. 

"No, not yet… it'll be better if I do it some other time." Anji replied, slowly standing up, dusting his clothes.

"So… you're just gonna walk out? Just like that…?" Chipp asked, puzzled and angry. 

"No, I'm gonna see her today, there is something I need to tell her." Anji slightly smiled. 

"Like what? That you're a slime bucket?" Chipp yelled, angry, and then simply gave a mouthful of curses, dedicating them to the blue-clad man, before storming out of the room. 

Anji sighed… 

"Don't worry," Ryu soothed, "he'll come around."

"It's not chipp I'm worried about." Anji looked up toward where the albino stormed, and then reached into his sleeve, taking out a small box, "I'm worried about biting my tongue when I ask!" 

"Hey~ you're so brave you won many fights against evil gears, but you're so nervous you can't win a woman's heart?" Ryu gawked, mocking. 

"I get cold feet, okay?" Anji whined, embarrassed. 

Laughing, Ryu just shook his head in pity, "Man, I hope **I** don't get cold feet when I find myself a girl." He commented. 

"Not funny." Anji smiled, and then adjusted his spectacles, "I wonder if Chipp is Okay." 

~*~*~*~*~

Yeah… how is he?

~*~*~*~*~

"Huff…" Chipp blew a bang from his face, steaming with rage, busy punching a tree, making it shake and the leaves started to fall. 

     The albino was so angry, so hurt, he had to empty the burning rage that burned in his heart. The last few days were enough for him to like and love the redheaded woman, and now, when the dancer had finally gotten a chance to love her, '_He's just gonna ditch her and run away_? _What kind of **jerk** is Anji, anyway_?' His thoughts cried. '_Baiken deserves someone better, someone who'd care and think of her, not just flirt with her and leave…_' 

Something cold rushed through his vines… 

'_Flirt…_?' he whispered… 

     Calm for a second, Chipp's labored breath gave him a chance to stop and whip away the sweat. Sure he's been flirting with her, but it was just his way of finding away to her heart. He stopped, stared at the beaten tree, then down at the fallen leaves. Crushed, he dropped himself, sitting down, legs crossed, his hands cupping his face, elbows on his knees. 

"Chipp?" a sweet quite voice echoed in his head. 

"Huh?" started, the albino spun around, his crimson orbs fixed to a single pink one, "Baiken? Wh- how…?" 

"I just got here." She walked to him, a bit worried, "Are you okay? You look terrible." She brushed a bang from his face. 

Blushing with her touch, Chipp swallowed hard, suppressing the pain throbbing through his chest, "I'm fine." she forced a smile. 

"You don't look so fine to me." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "You look like as if someone ripped out your heart." She said quietly. 

'_Close …_' he whispered to himself while looking away.

"How close?" she smirked. 

Startled, Chipp stared into her marble face, her eye passionately looked into his broken soul. "Um, enough!" he grinned nervously. 

Baiken just giggled. 

"You've got some perfect hearing there." The ninja spoke again. 

"It's my bliss and curse." She smiled, smiling sweetly, she sat down next to him, legs tucked, "Care to talk about it?" she smiled wider at his blushing face.

"Um…" gnawing on his lower lip, Chipp suppressed his nervous chuckle, "No, not really!" he scratched his head, "But then again, why are you here this early?" he asked her. 

"Me? Oh-Anji asked me to come here." She smiled, "He said that he had something really important that he needed to inform me off." She titled her head a bit, "You wouldn't have a hint about what he could be thinking of, would you?" 

Frowning, Chipp hung his head, "Yeah, I do. Anji is leaving the colony." He said calmly, monotone. 

The redheaded woman didn't say anything right then, after a few seconds, she stretched out a leg, the other tucked under her still, "He didn't last long, huh?" she smiled. 

"Huh?" confused, the ninja turned to look at her, "Did… he tell you?" 

"No, but I noticed it in his soul, he's like a bird that wants to be free, to soar with every breeze." She giggled, long bangs danced with the breeze that blew against her. 

Chipp stared into her eye for a few moments more, "So, if I said that he's gonna leave this place, leaving you behind, wont you be upset?" he tilted his head, curious. 

"Listen," Baiken adjusted herself, crouching now, "I know that Anji would leave sooner or later, and so I know that I can't stay here either." She explained quietly. "When he leaves, I'll just leave as well!" she shrugged. 

"Anji thinks you're a _puny little female_ that can't look after herself!" Chipp taunted, brow arched. 

**SNAP! **T_-\-x

"Oh-he does, does he?" She frowned, offended, "I'll show **him** who's _puny_!" 

"Err-I didn't mean it that way!" Chipp haplessly reasoned. 

Baiken didn't hear him, vines popping comically over her head while she shook the ground as she stomped towards the building where the blue-clad man was. 

"Oh-Boy… something tells me I'd better get to hoo-haa outta here!" The ninja walked away. 

=======

"**ANJI!**" the woman's voice harshly echoed throughout the room, zapping the blue-clad man's ears. 

"Ouch!" Anji cleared his ear, curiously puzzled, "Baiken! You're here early." He smiled. 

"What's the gig? Chipp said that you think I'm a _little helpless puny female who can't look after herself_!" she cupped her hip, raged, foot thumping. 

"Huh?" Anji tilted his head, confused, walking to her he smiled, but was sweating as well, "Baiken! I didn't mean that as an offence!" he reasoned, "And I didn't not say that literally either!" he continued. 

Baiken glared, not satisfied, but when she looked away towards the brown headed samurai, she saw a small box on the table. "What's that?" she squint her eyes at the little black object. 

     All of a sudden, Anji whirled around, jumping to a slide, actually slamming into the table, grabbing the little black box, sliding across the table only to plop on the other side, comically, foot twitched, Baiken and Ryu both gained sweat drops, and then Ryu gave a white-thing sigh. 

**O_-\-!?!** Baiken was totally puzzled. 

"Um, are you alright?" Ryu asked, nervously chuckled. 

"A few bruises, but I'll manage!" Anji stupidly chuckled. 

"Now what the **F***** was that for?" Baiken cried, confused. In a split second, she slapped her face, blushing. Looking up at the two men, she blinked twice before looking at her hand, "Did I just say what I think I said?" she pointed to her mouth. 

"Yes, I'm afraid you did." Anji smiled, slowly raising from the floor, soothing his head, "Its okay! Forget about it." 

"Really? I hope it's not a habit." She rubbed her temple. 

Anji gave a friendly smile, slowly sitting upright, slowly moving his arms around. 

Ryu kept on staring from Anji to Baiken, as if he waiting for something to happen. 

"**FREEZE!**" Baiken barked all so suddenly. 

Ryu and Anji were comically petrified into stone. 

"Gimmy that!" she snatched the boy from Anji's hand before he could stash it under his sleeve. 

"H-Hey!" childishly whining, Anji jumped at her, "No! That's mine! Give it back!" 

"Make me!" she grinned wickedly and stormed out, the little box in her hand. 

"Come back here!" Anji's face burned red, quickly leaping after her. 

Awakened silence fell over Ryu the second the pair left the building…  

Sighing, Ryu hung his head, "Good luck, Anji Mito! It was nice knowing you!" then got up and left the room. 

~*~*~*~*~

"HYA!" Anji leaped over the laughing woman, both in a heap rolling down a small clearing, stopping at the bottom near a small stream, "Give it back!" Anji demanded. 

"Is it that important?" Baiken grinned widely, obviously enjoying the chase. 

"Yes!" the blue-clad man admitted, his cheeks burning red. 

"Take it," she spat in his face, but then she bared her fangs, and for his horror, she stashed it in her breasts crack. "if you dare!" she arched her back, daring him. 

Anji's face burned bloody red, comically, steam whistled from his ears, but in real life, blood leaked from his nose. The blue clad man quickly leaped off her, blocking his nose, then rushed the shaky feet to the little stream washing his face.

Baiken sat up and fixed her kimono, adjusting the slight cleavage that appeared, and in the same time, taking out the box, examining it. Curious, she placed it on a small boulder, slowly intending to open it.  

_Plop… _

Half-way through opening the box, she heard the sound of a stone, or something, fall in water.

"Oh-Great!" Anji's voice whined. 

"What's wrong?" the redheaded woman turned around and asked. 

"I dropped my spectacles in the stream!" the blue-clad man reached into the water, searching. 

The redheaded woman crawled towards him on her hand and knees, "Where did you drop it?" she sat besides him, looking at the water. 

"I don't know." He reached in a wider area, "The water is pretty weak, I doubt that it could have drifted far." He informed. 

"Maybe it's stuck between the rocks or something." She turned to look at him. 

"No I don't think so…" the blue-clad man replied, brows knotted, and then he stopped, "Oh, where could they be?" he frowned. 

Baiken watched her reflection on the stream, adjusting herself, she reached into the water, feeling for the missing object while scanning the water with her only eye, just then a smile curved on her lips. "Hey Anji! How about some shade?" she smiled. 

"Shadow?" O_o?

"Yeah! If you shade the water, I'll be able to see what's underwater without the sunlight reflecting the light into my face." The redheaded woman explained her idea. 

"Oh, that could work!" Anji grinned, simply using his short sleeve for shade. 

"Thanks." Baiken smiled, but then she fixed her stare at his black orbs.

"What?" Anji chuckled shyly. 

"Are you sure you want them?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Well, you look cuter without them!" she giggled, "Plus you look cuter without that white head-band." 

"What else do I look cuter without?" he arched a brow, mockingly, honestly not expecting an answer. 

"Everything!" she said cutely, blushing. 

Registering her reply, Anji's cheeks burned warmer. 

"Got them!" she cried in glory, "Woo-hoo! Not even a scratch!" she inspected them for a few seconds before extending them in her open palm to the blue-clad man. 

"Thank you." He nodded, taking them. 

Rustle-Rustle… 

Both blinked and turned towards the sound, only to see a small puppy with the little black box in his mouth, fastened by the tiny fangs. 

"Sh**!" Anji snapped, leaping at him with arched arms. 

Yelping, the puppy ran, swiftly escaping the man's clutch, rushing away. "Come back with that you little-" 

"Anji! It's just a box!" the redheaded woman reasoned. 

"No it's not!" he spun to her, raged, "That thing is very important to me! It resembles something that could change my whole life!" he cried, and then just stared at her. 

Baiken stared into his black orbs, his eyes shined with sadness but also there was something she couldn't read, something… scared? 

     Just then, her thinking bubble popped when the pup started barking. Anji jerked to him, gritting his teeth, he dashed after him. The redheaded woman stared for a second until her brain told her that it would be wiser to go after him then to sit on her soft behind doing nothing, so she popped up to her feet and ran after them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Somewhere around the fort's borders, two guards were standing guard –like Duh~ :P- and were feeling bored out of their wits. That is, until a carriage drove their way, an old hunched up man wearing monk clothes was on it, a crow with a white collar around it's neck, four coffins on the back, and the two midnight black horses with crimson eyes kicked the dirt every which way as they stopped. 

"Whoa man!" O_O;; "Creepy horses!" a scrawny guard edged a step back.

"What the hell-?" the other guard, who was a bit chubbier, edged back as well, "Don't tell me the Sakura's elder finally kicked the bucket?" 

"Hope not!" the first guard commented. 

"Hello, I am Testament, the undertaker." The strange man nodded, "I came here to attend a funeral, may I pass?" the hunched figure asked quietly, a single red orb glowed from under curves of the shaded face. 

"Er-first we have to know how long you're staying inside." The chubby guard asked, "I mean you've got four coffins, what for?" 

"I'm afraid I cannot explain, but as far as I have been informed, a family had had an accident, and four members have passed away, the funeral and the burying might take a few days, and so I am to stay within the colony's borders till shipping the body to the family graveyard to the last part of Hokkaido remaining." the man explained, during his explanation, he reached up a hand, petting the crow on his head. 

"Oh…" both men breathed, and so they opened a smaller door in the big gate and left the man with the coffins pass. 

     A few seconds after, he was startled by a crazy pair, a man a with blue kimono, and a redheaded woman, both were chasing a run away puppy, but the poor creature was frightened by the horses, so he dropped a small black box and ran away, yelping. The blue-clad man slid to the box, hugging it, while the woman arrived after him panting, tree leaves in her hair, mud staining the collars of her sleeves and the bottom of her kimono, she was also wet with a few bruises around the hand and a small cut in her bottom lip, the blue clad man wasn't looking any better either. 

"That son of a bi**!" the redheaded woman breathed. 

"Literally!" the blue-clad man commented. 

"Just **what**, may I ask, were you two thinking?" Testament thundered, his head cover flung off, his long, silky, ebony hair shimmered with the sunlight. 

"Oh-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The blue clad man chuckled nervously.

"Like **_Duh_**~!" the undertaker mocked. 

The female crow gained a sweat drop. 

"Anji!" the redhead shouted, "That little piece of sh** had better be worth it!" she threatened. 

"It is…" he breathed and then stood to face her, quickly taking out what ever it was inside the little box, slipping in into her finger. 

Baiken stared, startled to see a beautiful little ring in the shape of a cherry-tree leaf. 

"Baiken…" Anji called quietly. 

She slowly lifted her head to stare into his black orbs. 

"Would you marry me?" 

Silence came… That is, until she choked on her sobs… 

"So _I am_ puny…" she sniffled, her hand on her face. 

"Baiken?" Anji arched a brow, worried, "Are you alright?" 

"Yes!" she swallowed hard, smiling, tears rolled down her cheeks, her face growing red. 

"Oh, thank goodness, you really had me worried!" the dancer smiled.

"No!" she laughed, "I mean **yes**!" she emphasized, her lips pressing a smile. 

In a matter of seconds, they were linked in a hug, soon kissing.  

'_Meh… humans…_' Testament whined, blushing, just then, the crow blinked cutely, nuzzling his neck making his blush go deeper. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later: 

     Chipp gawked, wide eyed and stunned, if not crushed. The news of the two Japanese pair getting married fell on his head like an anvil. The dumfounded ninja sat crossed legs on the floor, busy watching a few men fixing Anji's clothes for the wedding, another was fixing his hair, and one was stitching a few threads in place while the soon-to-be husband had his arms outstretched as another man fixed his sleeve's collar. 

"How long do I have to keep my arms like this? They're killing me!" Anji whined. 

"Just a little more…" One of the men informed. 

Just then, a priest walked in, he wore a purple, stripped in gold kimono with what seemed a ying-yang on his back,  "Congratulations child, I see that your calling has been answered." The old white haired man smiled. 

"Thank you, Priest Odin." Anji nodded, "Um, if I may ask, what do you think I should do when I get cold feet?" 

Chuckling, the old priest smiled, "Child, there is no need to worry, I am sure everything would be fine." Odin soothed, and then he nodded, intending to leave, that until he laid eyes on the paralyzed ninja, "Is he alright?" 

"Just shocked I guess." Anji told, "I asked for her hand before he got the chance." 

"Oh, I see…" with a chuckle of pity, the white haired priest walked out, wishing good luck to the soon-to-be husband. 

~*~*~*~*~

What about the soon-to be wife?

~*~*~*~*~  

"Sigh…" Baiken looked at her reflection in the mirror, her hair all fixed up, the accessories and make up, her kimono was ready and her heart was throbbing. She looked at her hand, smiling at the beautiful stone. '_Oh-God, this feels so right… but in the same time… it feels so wrong_.' She tilted her head, lost in thought. '_I love Anji, so why am I having doubts now? Oh-why do I feel it so wrong to spend the rest of my life with him? Why?_' 

"KYA!!!" someone screamed, who turned out to be Kasumi, soon followed by a loud thud. 

"Huh?" Baiken widened her eye, staring at her reflection, seeing something zoom right towards her, hitting her square in the back of her head. 

_The second the object collided with her skull, mentally, something clicked… _

"OW~!" the little girl whined in pain, slowly getting up, rubbing the spot she fell on, her rear. "OH-OH-OH!!!!" Kasumi frantically gasped, seeing what she had mistakenly done to the bride, "Oh-Baiken I'm **so sorry**!!!!!" she screamed, "Wait right there, I'll get the girls and we'll fix you up before the ceremony begins!" she informed, quickly, and clumsily, stormed out. 

Baiken looked back at the clumsy girl, with an arched brow, she looked at herself in the reflection… 

_FLASH…_

     Blood drew it's cursed line across her face, staining her sealed eye, a jagged scar passed it, embedding it to never see the light of day, short red bang of hair across her face, a face of a child looking back at her, tears, blood, pain and misery. In the background of that reflection, houses burned, people cried screams of death, corpse scattered all around… her parents were there… she recognized them, and then a shadow stood still glaring down at her, cold and heartless. Her labor breath started to slow, and the sweat started to cool her down, the frightened child within her had awoken, reminding her or her quest.   

And she remembered… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Cliff hanger! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Chokes) #_#; Ugh~ (faints) X_x

Wait a second, this isn't counted a cliff hanger, right? 

And just a note, I don't know how Japanese traditional wedding ceremonies are done, so I'll skip that and go directly to the '_I do_' part! ^^;


	8. last chapter

Chapter eight: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Chipp had finally snapped out of his trance, leaning against the front door, arms folded, weight propped on one leg, a few cute girls winking at him when they pass, he only grins back. Looking at the groom, the priest behind him awaiting the bride's arrival, the ninja stared at the crowd that had gathered to attend the wedding, but his eyes caught the sight of a crow with a white collar that stood on a man's shoulder, this man wore like a monk, he stood at the far corner of the place, next to an organ, his head covered up, the mere curve of his chin appeared though, a small light glowed as if it was the eye, and he was holding a stick. 

'_Wait a sec! That's no stick! It's a scythe_!' Chipp recognized the weapon, but since everyone bowed to him as they passed, it seemed like he was harmless, but that crow seemed odd, as if it was human or something, staring at every single person who had come close to its dark owner, oddly enough making its rude squawking voice at every single female that came near. 

Just then, Kasumi walked in hastily, whispered into the priests ear, and Odin seemed shocked. 

"What?" the old man knotted his brows, "But everyone's been waiting!" he reasoned. 

Anji's heart skipped a heartbeat, something wrong was happening, and he knew it. 

Chipp stood up straight when Kasumi passed him, nervous pounding went through his heart. 

"Kasumi? What is it? What's wrong?" Anji whispered, worried. 

"Um, Anji… I-I-I… I'm afraid that, Baiken… um… it's like… Uhh…" the little girl composed herself, swallowing hard, tears in her eyes, "She can't do it…" She said weakly. 

"What?" Anji squinted his eyes, not hearing her final answer. 

"Anji!" a rough voice echoed through out the room. 

"Ack!" Chipp comically jumped ten feet back, his hair stood up, prickled, "Sh**! Baiken you scared--? What the Hell--?" the albino gawked. 

     Scanning the cold, expressionless, marble faced redheaded woman, Baiken was back to her old outfit, the pink kimono with the so-called sun, her hair pulled up, and –Yup! You guessed it!- a pretty wide cleavage. Her only hand gripped the hilt of her sword, her eye lazily glaring, burning determination was visibly seen. 

"Baiken…" Anji walked hastily to her, "Y-you… did you-"

"I'm sorry," the titled her head, yet her voice showed no emotion, "I cannot hock myself with you, it'll be too troublesome." She said bluntly. 

Anji only smiled, "So now… you remember everything?" he said in a whisper, barely able to speak. 

"Yes." She replied with a firm glare, and then turned to look at the crowd, "People, I would like to thank you for all your time, for attending this wedding, but I'm afraid that it has been canceled." She bowed, her long bang swayed down, causing some men to suffer nose blood leaks, "Farewell." She smiled lightly, her last words echoed in that room as she walked away.  

Chipp stood silent, finally collecting enough courage to look at the groom. 

Anji's lips were curved in a smile, yet his eyes glittered with tears, he swallowed hard, watching her as she faded away. 

"Ouch…" was all what the ninja could comment. 

"Anji Mito." The dark man with a crow and scythe walked up behind the pair, freaking the daylight out of Chipp.

"F***! Man, **don't** do that!!!" the albino cried. 

With that, the crow pecked on the silver headed man's head. 

"Ouch!" Chipp jilted, "Stupid bird!" he growled.

"Now Zio, behave." The dark man patted the crows head, and it obeyed. "I am testament, I was summoned here by the Blue-Dragon clan's leader, I am to help you out of the colony." 

Anji didn't turn to him, "How are you intending to do that?" then he swallowed.

"I have brought four coffins with me, I would pretend I'm taking them to a family graveyard and easily sneak you out." Testament explained. 

"Four?" Anji asked, now fully turning to the undertaker, "Why four?" 

"The clan master had advised me to take more than one incase you choose to take someone with you." The crimson eyed man smiled, "And I have a feeling that redhead is the one he meant, no?" he smirked. 

Anji frowned a bit, with no words, he stormed away, after the redheaded woman. 

"Oh-sure! Ditch the ninja!" Chipp cried, annoyed. 

"Chipp," Kasumi walked to him, "Is Anji alright?" she asked in worry.

"Just give him time." Chipp huffed. Angry he kicked the dirt, "Sh** man! What a time for her to get back her memory! Couldn't she wait till **after** the wedding?" he punched the wall, a few small chunks of cement crumbled down. 

"Chipp!" Ryu walked into the picture, "Could you explain what had just happened?" the brown headed boy crossed his arms, puzzled. 

"Oh-you bet I can! Baiken's amnesia had just decided to forfeit!" the ninja cried, steamed. "Poor Anji, I pity him." He shook his head, sad. 

"Not really," Testament commented, "perhaps it's for the best." He reached out a hand, tossing the head cover off, revealing his grey-pale face and single red eye. "Everything happens for a reason, you know." 

"Oh?" Chipp edged back, "Geesh man! You looked _way_ much better with that thing on!"

Testament glared with a vein pop.

Zio, the female crow was also upset, so the peck the ninja again.

"Ouch! Geesh! Sorry!" 

"Oh?" a new voice came up, the silver headed boy from before with his three companions arrived, "You must be Testament, the undertaker, no?" Chi titled his head, nonchalant. 

"Yes, I am." The undertaker nodded. 

"Hey? Who're you?" Kasumi asked, not recognizing the new member. 

Chi glanced at her, and he arched his brows, "My-my! What a beautiful young lady!" he smiled reached for her hand, kissing it, "I am Chi, Hiroyuki Chi, an honor to meet you." 

Completely charmed, Kasumi uncontrollably blushed, zoning out. 

Green eyed with jealousy, Ryu grabbed her shoulders, "Kasumi!" he spoke between gritted teeth, "How about you going back in there and helping the woman clean up, huh?" awaiting no answer, her softly pushed her into the shrine, closing the door. 

Chipp gained a sweet drop, "Sigh… I wonder if they're alright." 

~*~*~*~*~

Are they?"

~*~*~*~*~

     Hastily walking, fighting the stinging tears in the back of his eyes, many angry, sad, devastated and hurt thoughts rushed through Anji's head, he reached up a hand, adjusting his spectacles, the ring in his finger shined. Stopping, Anji stared at it once more, thinking about it, about her, about how much he had loved her, how much she had hurt him back there, how could she? Why? Why did she do that? Was it because she got back her memory? Was that it? If so, than what about the past few days they've spent together? That little time they've spent up the tree, did it not mean **anything** to her? _Nothing_ at all? 

"Anji…" her soft melodic voice called. 

Jerking to her, he frowned, hurt and offended, but then his eyes widened. 

Her pink orb was glittering, her head resting on a tree at where she stood under the shade, a soft, loving smile on her face. She reached out her only hand, "Come over here." She said softly. 

Puzzled, Anji accepted her hand, walking closer to her, now both under that shade, "Why did you do that?" he asked, hurt clear in his voice. 

"I'm sorry." She tilted her head, her hand released his, cupped his cheek, brushed away a trickling tear with her thumb, "As right as it was for my heart, it was wrong for my quest… for both our quests." She explained. 

"What do you mean?" the ebony haired man asked, his hand over hers. 

"If we would have gotten married, we would've wasted time protecting each other than completing our quest." She frowned. 

"But…" Anji started weakly, but the redheaded woman placed her finger softly on his lips, shushing him. 

"I… remember something dear to me, something very far back in my past. I remember that my mother would always yell at my father, even though he was strong and brutal, but was a wuss when countering my mother." She giggled lightly, "I asked my father, why did he marry my mother is she kept beating him up? He said that… it was for the best, because it was either he takes her to his heaven, or she would drag him to her hell…" and the woman silenced. 

Anji waited, watching his love as she deeply sighed. 

"Only now did I understand his words… he loved my mother, that's why he didn't care about how she was." She looked up at him, forking back a few bangs, "Anji, it's almost the same here… if we would've gotten married, either you take me to your heaven, or I drag you to my hell…" she whispered, "I didn't want that to happen…" 

"I don't care!" he said quietly, "As long as I'll be with you, I don't care!" their temples touched, and she blushed. "I love you." 

"Anji, please." She pushed a little, "You have to understand this! We can't get married! Not now!" 

"When then?" he frowned, firmly holding her shoulders, "When?" he shook. 

Baiken frowned, eye closed, she hung her head, "I don't know…" 

"Baiken! Give me a time!" Anji demanded, his voice a whisper, "A time! Just any time!" 

"Anji," Baiken looked up at him, calm and steady, "I can't give you a specific time, but… I promise you, whenever this is over, I'll always be there for you." She smiled. 

"Honest?" the man smiled, his broken heart began to heal.

"Yes, honest." She smiled, "And besides, it'll be something for me to long for after this is over." she grinned wider, her hand sliding on his neck, resting on his shoulder, then slipping back to the nab of his head, softly holding it. "Anji, thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"What for?" he asked. 

"For teaching me how to love… for reminding me of who I am, and for showing me how it feels to have something to live for in life." She nuzzled him. 

"Don't mention it." He grinned, nuzzling her back. 

She glanced into his black passionate orb, smiling, and blushing.

Anji's heart pounded, watched her tilt her head, and their lips met. He held her tight, kissing her back, both shaded under the tree. 

===================

Late that night:

"Are you sure about this?" the blue clad man whispered, wearing garments similar to his old ones, the redheaded woman besides him, watching and listening. 

"Listen, the coffin's been widened, since you're so wide shouldered." Chipp whispered back, "Testament would drive you two out, and I'm sneaking along incase your cover got busted." 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Baiken asked, a bit too loud. 

Frantically shushing her, Anji gained a sweat drop, "Speak _quietly_!" he whined. 

"Hush up, here comes the undertaker." Chipp waved a hand to the approaching carriage, "Alright, you two hop on and I'll scan the area from the rooftops." 

"Thank you Chipp, and good luck!" Anji nodded, smiling. 

"You're the one needing luck, trust me!" the ninja chuckled, and then vanished in a leap, green leaves were all what were last seen. 

"Just **how** does he do that?" Testament asked, puzzled. 

Zio, the crow just shrugged. 

Ten minutes later: 

"Hold it right there!" the chubby guard raised his hand, stopping the two black horses with the burning amber eyes, "Took you long enough! First time for a funeral to take three-" 

"Four!" the thin guard corrected. 

"Err-Four days…" the chubby guard said, "Any way, I see that you've only gotten two coffins." The guard knocked on the wood. 

Inside that coffin, Baiken was holding her breath, maintaining her heartbeats, and closed her eye, frowning. 

In the other coffin besides her, Anji's eyes scrolled around the weak little light the seeped into his case. 

On the rooftop of the colony wall, Chipp crouched like a hunting tiger, waiting. 

"So? Who kicked the bucket?" the chubby guy asked, elbow on the coffin. 

Testament frowned, "Have you got no respect for the dead?" he growled. 

"Geesh! Sorry." The chubby guy spat, "Go on." 

'_Phew…_' Anji sighed.  

Silence came…

"Hay! Did you hear something?" the chubby guy asked, suspicious. 

Anji's breath was cough dead silent. O_O;;

"No, I didn't hear anything." The thin guard murmured.

"I have heard nothing as well." The undertaker said calmly. 

Baiken swallowed lightly, getting tensed. 

"Who're in those coffins?" the cubby guy asked. 

"Corpse! What else?" the undertaker said bluntly, shrugging. 

"Open the coffin." The chubby guard knocked on the wood again. 

"What?" Testament's eye glowed, and Zio flew off his shoulder, squawking. 

"I said: Open the coffin!" he repeated. 

"Man! They're just dead corpse! What is there to see?" the thin guard reasoned. 

"Have you got no respect to the dead?" the undertaker rose from his seat, raged. "Would you like someone to toss open **your** coffin on the day you're dead?" he cried. 

The chubby guy edged back, startled. "Feh… fine! You may pass." 

     And so, the undertaker passed, Zio the female crow flew up the ninja, giving him the sign to follow and then swooped down to unite with her master. Chipp gawked, snapping out of it, he leaped up, gracefully landing on top of a tree top, swinging around, landing on the carriage as it vanished within the shrouded forest. With an arched brow, Chipp looked up at the crow as it stared at him oddly. Just then, he broke their stare and glanced behind, no one was following, so he grinned and knocked on the coffin. 

"Ollie-Ollie oxen free!" the ninja childishly cried, perching atop a coffin. 

The coffin's lid shook, little weak, then a bit tougher, the one inside realized the unwelcome weight of the laughing ninja atop of it. Silence came, and nothing happened. 

"Hello?" Chipp positioned himself as a cat atop the coffin, "Come out come out where ever you are!" he smiled. 

**BAM!!!!**

"KYA~!" the albino cried, paralyzed at the angry fist that just crashed through the wood. Crawling off it, the ninja curled into a ball, comically shivering. 

"Okay…" the redheaded woman hissed, steam comically hissing over her head, she threw off the coffin's lid, stepped out and stomped towards the curled up ninja, "Give me one good reason not to beat you up and-" 

"Baiken! Calm down!" Anji smiled worriedly, sweating, "Harming him won't do you any good, you know." He reasoned. 

"Perhaps… but it sure would make me feel better." She sneered. Ditching the pair, the redheaded woman walked up front, sitting right besides the startled undertaker.

A moment of silence fell, nothing heard but the horses' steps as they walked on that old dusty road. 

"So? Where are we going?" she lazily asked, her arm swung to rest on the wooden seat, her legs crossed. 

"Nowhere in particular…" Anji replied, sitting behind her, somewhere to her left so she could see him, his breath on her neck, "But there is a pretty little down up ahead." He smiled. 

Baiken glanced at him, nonchalant, shrugging, she stared at the road, silent. 

Chipp got up, staring at the blue clad man, puzzled. Did the last day's events not hurt him? Did they not change him? Why is he still the happy dancer who never had a care in the world? 

"Anji…" Baiken called, never turning to him, "I think you and I should travel separately." She suggested. 

Chuckling, the blue clad man ran a finger over his new white head band, "Are you sure you want that?" 

A moment of silence came before she replied, "It'll be for the best." Her voice was quite, yet motionless. 

Anji smiled weakly, yet, he stretched out his arms, wrapping them around her, hugging. "Baiken, you don't have to be like that!" he frowned, sad, and nuzzled her.

"Anji, let go!" she warned, hissing, yet blushing, eye closed. 

"Sorry." He drew back, disappointed. 

"Stop the carriage," Chipp called, "This is my stop." He jumped off. "Thanks for the ride!" he nodded to the undertaker. 

Testament only nodded back, lightly smiling. 

"Here?" Anji gawked, "Chipp! This is an empty meadow!" the blue-clad man reasoned. 

"I know!" the ninja chuckled, and then pointed away, beyond a forest, "See that forest? There's a small town behind it with a few friends I know, so I'll stop here and drop in for a visit." He explained, and then his face softened, "You two take care, okay? Try not to slaughter each other." He teased.

"Sure." Anji smiled back, nodding. 

"Good luck! Bye" Chipp waved, walking away while the carriage drove away. 

Baiken didn't move, she even didn't turn to face the ninja as they departure. 

Anji sighed, and then turned to face the driver, "Say, Testament, how far is it to the next town?" 

"About an hour…" The undertaker replied coldly.

"Oh…" Anji gained a sweat drop, "Thank you." 

Twenty minutes later:

Anji was sitting crossed legged at the back of the carriage, staring aimlessly at the two empty coffins, and then at the back of the redheaded woman's head. 

"Stop right there." Baiken said mildly, suddenly sitting up straight. 

The undertaker stopped, so she jumped off. 

"Baiken wait!" Anji attended to jump off, but she grabbed his hand where it gripped to the wooden chair's back. "Huh?" 

"Don't follow me, Anji." She warned, glaring. 

"But… I-" he never finished. 

     The blue-clad man was lost, lost in the beauty of her eye. As simple pink and glimmering as it was, he saw things in it that he was never capable of explaining, things he never felt before, things… he never knew existed. Just then, he was brought out of thought as she kissed him once more, sweetly and softly on the lips. When they parted, she pressed her lips, suppressing a smile, and then nodded for the undertaker to leave, taking her beloved man with him. 

"Baiken…!" Anji called, suppressing the need to jump off and go to her side, "Will I ever see you again?" 

"Only time would tell, Anji!" she cried back, watching the carriage as it drove away, vanishing, "Only time would tell…" she whispered that to herself. 

     Feeling the choked sob in her chest, Baiken drew in a deer breath, stopping the tears from trickling down, she looked up at where he left, and then smiled, kissing her fingers, blowing it at where he went. Something shined, and she remembered. '_The ring!_' she widened her eye, forgetting completely about it. She was intending to give it back, but then found it struck in her finger, and when they were under the tree, she was intending to ask him to take it back, but her stubborn pride stopped her, and she didn't even know why! 

'_Keep it…_' someone whispered in her mind, sounding much like him, making her eye glance up,  hopeful of seeing him, but no one was there. 

"Keep it?" she asked, looking down at it once more, admiring it as it shined. 

'_Keep it… something to remind us of each other… a reminder… of our love…_'    

"I'll keep it." She smiled, "I'll guard it with my life." She giggled, and then kissed it. 

~*~*~*~*~

_Maybe I can't see you… but I can feel you… and we would always be together…_

~*~*~*~*~

"I love you… Baiken…" Anji whispered, staring at his own ring, smiling. "I would love you for all my life." He kissed it. 

"We'll arrive at the next town in ten minutes." Testament announced, "Uh-Oh!" he then gasped, slowing down. 

"What?" what is it?" Anji turned to him, confused. 

"The Holy Orders…!" Testament whispered in disbelieve, "What the hell are those guys doing here?"

Anji looked up, seeing a few huge jumbo planes were many people swarming around like busy bees all around it… 

The blue-clad man had found himself yet another step closer to the end of his quest… 

~*~*~*~*~

========

**THE END**

========

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jess: YEAY!!! My very first Guilty Gear pairing fic! ^___^ I'm so happy! (Dances around)

Chipp: (Pout) No wonder it stinks! I hardly had a role and you made me look like a stupid looser! T_TX

Jess: the _flashing_ event was thinking of putting in the fic was to be with you and Zio, but then I thought it would be better if I left it to be in a whole other fic. 

Chipp: you were gonna pair me with a crow?" O_O;

Jess: ^_^; not really! Zio is paired with Testament as far as I care. 

Chipp: Meh… whatever… I still never got a role! 

Anji: Not really (kisses Baiken)

Baiken: He didn't have much of a role anyway (Kisses Anji) 

Pair exchange kisses for ten minutes… 

Jess: Um, okay you two, you can stop now! O_o;

Baiken: (Glares!) T_-\-  

Anji: (talks out fans/cover up/keep up kissing) 

Jess: (Pout) T,T;

Okay… just a note, like I said before, I'm used on using Japanese words in most of my InuYasha fics. Another thing, why do people flame? Did you ever wonder? I mean, some people don't even read the story, they just open it and flame then close it, and I bet that they don't even know what it is!   

Baiken: Oh-Anji please stop! I need to take a breath here! 

Anji: (hits himself with fans) Sorry! ^_^;

Jess: Meh… (Shakes head) kids! U_U;

Well now, like I always say, '_Constructive criticism is always welcome!_' ^_^ I hope you like it even thought this last chapter was short and the ending was bad, -.- sorry… Bye… 


End file.
